Pull of the Night
by Mistclaw
Summary: The werewolf story that I promised you all! If you like werewolves and Ed then you shall like this story!
1. Prologue: Edward Speaks

Prologue: Edward Speaks

Okay, I'm going to tell all you who are reading this what happened up until this point in this new fanfic. Mistclaw is just a lazy ass and doesn't want to write a 17 page explanation about stuff that happened before.

To start off with Al and I got our original bodies back, how I don't really know (Mistclaw you and your laziness, she just doesn't really feel like coming up with a whole other story to start this one out though…) and, for those of you who watched the last episode of brotherhood, I can still use alchemy and I have my real leg.

Mustang isn't blind and Havoc isn't paralyzed anymore, okay? Instead of Gruman being furher Mustang is (And I'm just SO happy for him). Everyone that was under him got promoted too (Hawkeye became a general, Havoc and Breda are now lieutenant generals', Falman is a major general and Fuery is a brigadier general). I still work under Mustang and he promoted me to colonel.

So the place of the story is central city, me and Al have recently bought a small townhouse close to headquarters where I work. Al stays home some days but he has a job at a flower stand down the road (he also helps stray kittens' find homes…). I'm 18 and Al's 17, so I guess that's pretty much it.

Oh might as well add that Father is long dead, just like the homunculi, almost forgot that. Mustang is doing a good job running this country, but I still don't really like him.

So now that you know the back story Mistclaw will start writing (I stole her computer from her wow head brother). There's no author's note here, since this whole chapter is just a large note and I'm not the author here, just the victim in this. Love you all just as much as Misty does and we both hope you enjoy this story as much as the ones before!

you all (Mistclaw showed me how to make the heart, you press down the alt button and press the little 3 where the number lock button is and stuff :])

Time for Ed to get off the computer, Misty is kinda sleeping on the couch while her brother (you might as well know that his name is Erik) is glaring at me to get off. Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 1: Beast of the Night

**Yes Ed did steal my computer for a little while yesterday to tell you what happened up until this point in the story (cause I'm lazy and didn't want one huge chapter explaining everything). Just to warn you this chapter is kinda gruesome, thank google for evilly bloody animal attack photos. If you want to see the reference I had you can type in bear attack bodies on google images, some crazy shit there...**

**Also another warning I made this chapter a cliff hanger, but I'll probably upload the next chapter later today or tomorrow, depending on how I feel (I caught a cold and feel like crap, it sucks being sick). **

**Oh and to remind you I don't have the heart to kill Ed, so don't be like "The next chapter he's going to die!" or something, I kill him but bring him back in most of my stories. I Ed too much to let him stay dead, he's so damn luck he's hot :3.**

**So yes enjoy, I know some of you crazy people out there who love blood and guts will like this. I'll probably change the rating on this to M cause it's only going to get worse, and I don't want to scare little children (cause my dad made me watch jurassic park 3 when I was 6, I'm still scared of dinosaurs and I'm 15 now) and I don't want kids growing up to be like me XD**

**Ed and I you all and thank you for the reviews/comments I've received so far. **

**:3  
**

* * *

Beast of the Night

"Another murder?" I ask Mustang, looking down at the file that rests under my hand. He nods grimly.

"Yeah, poor girl was torn to shreds. The labs doing tests to see if they can find any DNA but so far they haven't found any proof that it was a person, they still say it was a dog."

"But a normal dog couldn't do that kind of damage! It seems more like a bear or a wolf killing these people. And then of course the thing has to strike at the dead of night so there aren't any witnesses, well any live witnesses." I sigh and put my hand to my forehead.

For about a month now someone, or something, has been killing the citizens of central. A new body shows up at least three times a week, each one torn apart until the person is nearly unrecognizable. I open the folder to look at the crime scene photos, trying not to gag at the sight.

The first time I had seen a picture from the murder sight I had actually thrown up, it was too horrible to imagine that somebody could have slaughtered somebody that way. Now I'm used to seeing these poor people torn to shreds, lying in an alley somewhere to rot.

I could barely even tell that this body in the picture was even human; she looked like some butchered animal. Blood splattered the walls and the floor; it even looked like there were some bloody hand prints on the wall, like she was trying to climb the wall to escape. You could see her bones, muscle and fat nearly completely stripped away, hanging in bloody strands from the white bone. Organs lay around the alley, some with huge bite marks taken out of them. Then of course there was her face, her eyes were gone and huge slash marks covered her face. Her upper lip was gone to reveal skull and teeth.

"I doubt that this is a person, I can barely stand looking at these photos. I can't see any sane person being able to do something like this." I put the pictures face down on the desk, looking at the ground, trying to keep myself from throwing up.

"Whatever it may be it is our duty to protect the people of this country, you can leave this case if you're too squeamish."

"No, I'm following this until the end. Besides I've seen some pretty crazy shit in my life before this even started."

"We've issued a curfew for the citizens and anyone that is walking or driving at night must be accompanied by another person, even military personnel." Mustang crosses his fingers together, gray eyes glaring at me through even darker hair.

"I know when you say that you're pretty much only telling it to me." I growl, "I'm not a little kid anymore you know."

"But you still can act like one at times, even though you've grown up a little since we met you still have the same headstrong personality." He sighs and turns to face the large window that is right behind his desk, looking at the night sky with a distant look.

"Well I'm walking home; I'm not sleeping in your office again. Al doesn't like it when I don't get home; he treats me like I'm the younger brother." I turn away from the desk when I hear a dry cough from behind me.

"You're not walking alone."

"You may rule the country but you don't rule over me."

"I'm not letting out there alone, it's three in the damn morning and you know that thing attacks late at night."

"Well maybe I'll run into him, you never know." I walk out of the room as fast as I can, not looking back or flinching when he screams my name. I slam the large door behind me and bolt out of the building, speeding down deserted hallways until I reach the door.

I look behind me and smile when I notice that no one has followed me. Smirking, I begin to walk down the street towards home, hoping that Al won't be mad that I'm leaving work so late.

The whole way down the street I see no one; the only sound is the rustling of fall leaves as the cool autumn breeze blows them across the street. I shiver and pull my coat tighter around me.

Then there is a strange sound, like some animal gnawing on a bone. I listen and hear it coming from an alley nearby. Quietly I walk over to the alley, peaking around the corner to gasp at the sight before me.

Another victim has been claimed by the murderer, their body lying just feet from me. Another body is in the back of the alley, and standing over it is a large dog. The beast has the person's arm in its mouth, teeth grinding through what flesh is left.

I cup my hand to my mouth and try not to vomit when the beast looks up at me, emerald eyes fixing me with a cold glare. It stands up and slowly stalks towards me, mouth open and blood coated tongue lolling out in pleasure of its next meal.


	3. Chapter 2: Attack

**Aren't you all lucky? I put up two chapters in one day, maybe because I have nothing else to do and I've been thinking about this story for weeks now. Yeah this is kinda bloody, but not as bad as the last chapter. Well I'm going to play world of warcraft and sleep.**

**Enjoy and me and Ed you all :3  
**

* * *

Attack

I stand frozen as the beast stalked towards me. Its light brown fur was splattered with blood, paws wading through puddles of blood. I will my legs to move but it's like I've become a statue, frozen with panic and fear.

The beast lunges forward, and just at that moment my body moves, dodging the blow to land on the blood soaked alley floor. The creature growls and turns slowly, lips pulled back in a snarl. I feel adrenaline rush through my veins, making my breathing become erratic, heart pumping the deadly hormone through my body. I feel like running but my body is frozen again, like I'm in some sort of trance.

I feel its fangs bury themselves into my right shoulder, shredding through muscle to hit the bone. With a shriek of agony I feel around on the ground for anything that I can use as a weapon. I find a pointed stone and with all the strength I can muster I stab it deep into the beast's shoulder. With a yelp it releases my shoulder, blood spurting out to land in a puddle on the ground.

I stand up and try to get past it and out of the alley, but I'm not that lucky. The giant dog stands on its back legs and knocks me backwards, right into a pool of drying blood. I gasp as the breath is knocked out of me, eye widening as the creature walks forward, mouth open, ready to strike again.

Its teeth lock around my neck, digging into the flesh, blood running from the puncture marks. I gasp for air as its jaws clamp down around my windpipe, cutting off my air supply. Desperately I claw at its face, digging my nails into its large muzzle. The beast still doesn't let go, its eyes are narrowed as it puts more pressure into the bite.

Everything around me is blurring, blood is running from my mouth in an endless torrent. The creature hasn't hit the jugular vein yet but a couple inches deeper and I'm done, that is before I suffocate. I close my eyes and accept that my life is over now; my body goes limp in the creature's jaws as it lifts me from the ground.

A gunshot echoes through the alley and the best lets me fall to the ground. As soon as the pressure is off of my neck I take in a ragged breath, opening my eyes wide. The dog backs away from me and turns around to snarl at an unknown enemy. The gun fires again and the wolf collapses near me.

"Edward!" I hear Hawkeye and Mustang's voices coming closer. I feel Mustang lift my head from the ground, looking at the wound on my throat. Hawkeye grabs a part of her jacket and wraps it around my bleeding neck, while Mustang takes off his to stop the blood that's flowing from my shoulder.

I look at them both with a blank expression, gasping for air as the world spins around me. My body feels weak and numb, all except for my shoulder and neck, they both hurt so bad.

"Edward can you speak?" Mustang asks, waving his hand in front of my face. I follow it and then look up into his concerned face.

"Great timing…as usual…" I smile as my body shutters, making more blood flow faster from my wounds and mouth. I feel my body being lifted from the ground, being held in warm arms.

"We need to get him to a hospital quick. He's lost a lot of blood and it doesn't seem like he'll last too much longer. When we get to the hospital we can call everyone back at the office and they can come to the scene." Mustang and Hawkeye begin running down the street as fast as they can, my blood trailing behind us.

"Okay, Edward hang on okay? You'll be fine." Hawkeye says, grabs my hand and holds it tight. I nod weakly and close my eyes, trying desperately to hang onto consciousness. I lose that battle and pass out on the way to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 3: Not as it Seems

**My brother's a dick, enough said. He takes the computer and plays wow all day long and won't let me on to write until like 8 (by then I'm asleep cause I get up at 5 to beat him to the computer on weekends and sometimes school days). I don't know how much free time I'll have soon, cause cyber school is having an orientation on the 21st, so I will probably start school at the end of September or early October. But I shall still write FMA fanfics, cause I love them.**

**The next chapter is going to make the story go faster, but there will be a lot of chapters cause my friend gave me a wonderful idea that made the story more interesting (the one that suggested the story, I lovez her :3) **

**So enjoy and thank you all for the favs and comments. Remember that Ed and I you all :3  
**

* * *

Not as it Seems

Faces blur around me, strangers' looking down on me and calling urgently to one another. I don't know where I am, since I blacked out in Mustang's arms, all I know is that my wounds are burning. A young girl, around twenty three, looks down at me, eyes full of warmth and concern.

She says something that was probably meant to soothe me but it's lost, she would get a better response if she were talking to a dead body. I feel a sharp pain in the bend of my left arm; the girl is rubbing my head gently and murmuring soft words into my ears.

The fire moves from my neck and shoulder to spread through my body. I moan and crane my neck back, feeling blood run from my mouth.

"It hurts…it hurts…make it go away…" I moan, fire engulfing me in it's scolding hold.

"In shock probably…morphine…wounds might open again…" Words flow around me but I can never hear the full sentence, just fragments. Then the fire reaches a peak, like my body is being soaked in lava.

"Make it stop!" I shriek, sitting up to look around the crowded room with wild eyes. Everyone is looking at me with fear in their eyes, the young lady moves away from me like I'm a crazed animal.

"Calm down…your fine…" An older man walks towards me; gently placing a hand on my chest and making me lie back down. Then my body convulses, I let out a cry of fear, not knowing what is happening.

The doctors move around me, one of them shoving a needle into my arm. I let out a cry that ends in a strange howl. Just then my body goes limp against the surface I'm lying on; all my energy is used up.

I begin to pant as they bandage my wounds again, attaching an IV and bag of blood into my arm. My body feels strange though, like something deep inside of me has changed. I contemplate that as my eyes close.

_I'm back in the alley, the crescent moon highlighting the walls and floor in a light silver. The creature that attacked me is sitting in front of me, but something seems different about it._

_ Instead of brown hair it has golden brown fur with a thick mane of blond fur running from the top of its head to down past its shoulders. Golden eyes look at me with a familiar light glinting in them. I also notice that its front paws look more like misshapen hands; the fingers are longer and thicker with curved claws at the end. The rest of it looks like a wolf, but at the same time it doesn't seem like a wolf._

_ Then the wolf raises its head and howls into the night, an almost sorrowful lament that echoes off the walls. I raise my head to the sky and howl with it, ignoring the shock and fear that consumes me even in my sleep. Then we both stops and the dream slowly begins to fade…_

I blink open my eyes to see a bright light blaring down on me. I try to raise my hand to cover my face but my body feels weak, like I'm made out of stone.

"Big brother." I turn my head to look at Al; his golden eyes are full of concern and relief, short golden hair sticking up in places as though he just woke up.

"Where am I? What happened?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at the harsh light that's glaring down at me. Al moves slightly and flicks a switch, and the light flicks off.

"You're in the hospital, that dog attacked you and you nearly died. If you had made it to the hospital a few minutes later you would have bled to death. The doctors' have you on a blood transfusion, just until you look a little better." He gently rests his cool hand on my sweaty forehead, brushing back the stray hairs that are stuck to my head.

"How long was I out?"

"Maybe seven or eight hours, the doctors had to heavily sedate you because you were freaking out."

"Did Mustang send people to the scene of the murder?"

"Yeah and he has some pictures for you to see." Al moves his hand away from my face and begins to dig in a small bag near the hospital bed. He pulls out a white manila folder and hands it to me, opening it up to reveal the pictures.

Mutilated bodies of what appear to be a man and woman lie scattered around the alley, the body of the wolf lying in the center with a bullet hole through its head. I look closer at the wolf and notice the front paws, misshapen fingers just like in my dream. The thing seems smaller in death, green eyes glazed over with a white film, tongue hanging out of its mouth into a pool of its own blood.

"Mustang is confused about the front paws, and when he looked at the body closer it seemed bigger and stronger than any dog or wolf that anyone has seen. He thinks it may be a rogue alchemist's chimera that escaped." Al closed the folder and leaves the room, walking into the bathroom. I hear the water in the sink running and he returns with a small cup of water and a wet wash cloth.

"Well at least the thing that killed all those people is dead." I sit up, leaning heavily on the back board of the bed. Al hands me the water and I slowly drain the cup, setting it down on the table next to me.

"The good news is that the doctors think you can go home in a week or earlier if you rest and let your wounds heal." He smiles and helps me lie back down in the bed, setting the wet cloth on my forehead. I sigh and close my eyes, feeling tired and weak.

"Wake me up if Mustang or someone comes in to see me."

"Mustang said he'd let you get better before torturing you."

"He's such a bastard." I growl weakly, conscious slipping away to take me to strange dreams where wolves howl in the night and the golden brown wolf roams.


	5. Chapter 4: Night's Pull

**While I was typing this the school called and was all like "you've missed a lot of days in a row." So I began to panic and that's why the chapter is short. I'm going to cyber school and I guess they don't have that on record yet, and to top it off my mom is at the hospital with my grandma so she can get her port taken out (something she had to have when she had cancer, but she's all better now :3) so yeah.**

**I'm horrible at transformation scenes and tend to skip tons of stuff, but hope you like it. Finally Ed turns into a werewolf! Next chapter will be interesting hehehehe, cause I have an evil mind.**

**Ed and I you all and thank you for the comments and favs. :3  
**

* * *

Nights Pull

The scent of flowers lies heavy in the air, many different sweet plants placed all over the small shop. The sun is slowly setting above the city, giving the sky a gold and pink glow. Al walks into the small shop, arms full of potted flowers.

"When do you think you'll be done putting the flowers in?" I ask, looking at a particularly bright red rose. It has been a week since that wolf attacked me and since then I haven't really been feeling well. The doctors told me that I didn't have rabies or an infection; I was probably still weak from the attack.

"Well I have to put the flowers away, count them up then water them." He says simply, shrugging his shoulders as he sets down a large pot filled with sunflowers. He looks back at me with concern in his eyes, "Feeling sick again?"

"A little, how long do you think that will take?"

"Normally it takes me an hour. If you're sick you can head home without me, since that wolf is dead we can walk outside at night now. You don't need to escort me home." Al smiles and walks over to me, setting his hand on my shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Yep, you need to rest if you want to get better." I sigh and give him a quick hug before heading out the door and out into the fresh twilight air. I look back once then begin to walk down the street, hands in my coat pockets, looking down at the sidewalk as people walk past me.

I cough once, my throat feels like its on fire, each breath leaving a trail of fire down the back of my throat. Just another thing that's making me feel sick. Suddenly there's a painful spasm in my stomach, almost making me double over in pain. I'm starting to feel dizzy and I lift my right hand out of my pocket to clutch my forehead, sweat drenching my palm.

There's a pricking feeling on my hands and my nails start to hurt. I look at my hand and gasp in horror; long curved claws have taken place of my nails while golden brown hair has begun to creep up my hand. I look around and make sure no one has noticed, so far people are just walking by like nothing is happening. But how long will that last?

I turn into an alley that separates a closed store and an old abandoned building. Perfect, I can hide in there until what ever this is passes. I stumble through the broken down door and lean on the nearest wall, body aching horribly.

I feel the cartilage in my ears changing shape, pointing and growing longer. I open my mouth as my teeth grow and sharpen now long fangs. My nose changes shape and shrinks into my face. I look down at my hand to see that a large rough pad now covers my palm and the tops of my fingers.

I let out a cry of pain as my body begins to shake, bones snapping with each twitching movement. My shoulders become larger and stronger. Fur begins to cover my body slowly and I grit my teeth in pain as my feet change into large paws.

My chest becomes larger and my neck becomes thicker and stronger. I scream as my legs change and morph, forcing me to my knees, front paws hitting the ground with a dull thud. My cries of pain soon turn into growls and groans, echoing from my chest to escape from my throat.

Pain flows down my back as my spine snaps and changes, elongating to become a large tail. My face changes, becoming longer and turning into a muzzle. The pain slowly eases away, leaving me on the ground shaking in terror.

I stand up on my new legs, tears stinging my eyes as I look over my body. The fur on my spine bristles and I feel this strange feeling, like the night is pulling me into its depths. I raise my head and howl to the crumbling ceiling of the abandoned building, wolf like senses and instincts coming over me.

Then I hear a gasp from behind me and I wheel around, coming face to face with a girl around fifteen. Her long blond hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail, blue eyes wide in terror. I let out a growl and before I know it her neck is in my jaws.

The girl lets out a gurgled cry of pain and terror that gets cut off as I snap her thin neck. I let her body drop onto the floor, watching as her body twitches slightly then lies still, blood flowing from the large wound in her neck. I stalk forward and lick my lips, the mind of a wolf taking over my human side.

I growl and begin to gnaw on the girls arm, savoring the warm blood and flesh that is easily stripped from her bones.

The wolf then completely takes over then and I know nothing more.


	6. Chapter 5: Memories of Guilt

**Hi everyone, I had time to type out this chapter and it only took me an hour! Yay!**

**This chapter is kinda bloody, but the ones that will come later will be worse (cause some of you like blood). This chapter is really depressing, but I'm kinda depressed at the moment so it fits. I just miss all my friends and I haven't seen them in almost a year, I think that they gave up on me long ago and deep inside I hope they did...**

**Oh well you want to read this chapter, not hear about my problems. So yeah I was listening to Lovely Bones by Dead and Divine while typing this, and I was also listening to Curse of the Werewolf by Timeless Miracle. The first one is depressing while the second one isn't, it's actually an irish song that's all cool and stuff. **

**So yes enjoy and know that Ed and I you, now to play wow before my brother gets home from school and steals the computer from me. Bye!  
**

* * *

Memories of Guilt

I wake up to find myself, human, and tangled in my bed sheets. My whole body is sore, like I've been out all night running, and I probably was. I slowly sit up and put my aching head in my hand.

That's when I notice that my palm is covered in some sticky liquid, the smell of rust and salt hangs in the air. I pull my hand away and begin to shake in terror when I see drying blood staining my flesh. Then I remember what I had done, how I had slaughtered an innocent girl in cold blood. To make it worse the girl had to look like Winry, well a younger Winry.

I glance at the clock on my nightstand and see that it's around seven in the morning; Al doesn't have to work today so he'll be sleeping in. Good, I can clean this up without him finding out.

With shaking hands I take the sheets of the bed and lay them on the floor, seeing that the white linen is stained with blood. I clap my hands and touch the fabric, turning the blood into water. It's easier to clean the sheets than I thought, but the whole time I'm thinking of that girl, her terrified face as I lunged at her throat…

I open the door of my room and look around the small hall down towards Al's room. The lights are off and I can hear the faint sounds of snoring. As quietly as I can I go into the bathroom, making sure not to leave bloody foot prints on the carpet.

I turn the shower on as hot as it can get, I don't care that it's burning my flesh, hopefully it'll get this horrible feeling that seems to lie on my skin to go away. I scrub at the blood on my flesh, noticing that it's everywhere on my body. Then the girl comes back into my mind and I remember things that I shouldn't.

Ripping into her throat…her last terrified cry…flesh and blood in my mouth…tearing the body into pieces, eating most of the body until nothing but bones and some flesh remain…

Tears run down my face and I choke back a sob, trying so desperately not to think of what I did as a wolf. But her face seems to be branded into my mind; I can't stop thinking about her no matter how hard I try.

My shaking legs give out and I land on my knees in the bathtub, hot water hitting the top of my head like rain. I look down at my hands, clean of blood, but it still seems like the blood is there. I know it will never wash off.

My stomach spasms and I feel vomit trying to force its way up my throat. I try to hold it back but like with my tears I lose. Quickly I get out of the tub and kneel over the toilet, stomach heaving painfully. I taste blood in my mouth and it makes me vomit even harder, tears of guilt and fear running down my face.

As soon as I'm done I fall back, wiping blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. I feel even weaker than before and now I'm stuck with the taste of death and fear on my tongue. I let out a wail and bury my face in my hands, shoulders shaking with the force of my sobs.

Horrible thoughts surface in my head, making the guilt even worse. I continue to cry into my hands until I hear a loud rapping on the door.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Al's voice is filled with concern and some fear. I don't answer him; I just continue to sob, hoping he'll go away.

"Ed answer me! Please open the door and tell me what's wrong." I hear his voice break, like he's trying not to cry. I stand up and flush the toilet, maybe I can tell him something else is wrong, he doesn't need to know what I did. I also turn the shower off and wrap a towel around my hips before opening the door a crack.

Al's standing in the dim hallway, looking at the door with tearful golden eyes. I know he can see my bloodshot eyes and that he can hear my hitched breaths.

"Al…I-I-I" I can't even get anything out, I don't want to lie to him but I don't want to tell him the truth. I open the door fully and fall to the ground, landing with a dull thud on my knees.

"Ed, its okay just tell me what happened." Al kneels down and wraps his arms around my shoulders, holding my shaking body close to his. I cry into his shoulder and wrap my arms around him, like he's the only thing keeping me tied to the earth.

"Something bad happened." I whisper through sobs. Al tenses and holds me tighter.

"Did someone hurt you? Are you in pain? Please tell me what happened." He desperately asks, resting his head on mine.

"No one hurt me, but I hurt someone." I un wrap my arms from around my brother and pull out of his embrace, looking at the ground.

"Brother…" Al whispers, trying to get more out of me. I sigh and wrap my arms around myself, hugging my body.

"I don't know what's going on…last night when I was going home I felt really sick, so I went into an abandoned building…but instead of being sick I-I-I." My voice breaks as another sob wracks my body. I take deep breaths and continue. "I turned into a wolf…someone saw me and I…I killed her, just like that huge wolf that attacked me."

I expect him to be terrified or to not believe me but his reaction is something I hadn't thought of. Al's eyes are full of shock and fear but he moves over to me and hugs me, like I didn't just tell him what I did.

"Oh brother…we can fix this okay? You'll be fine." He whispers, rubbing my back with a gentle hand. I continue to cry, even though he's not mad at me I still feel horrible.

"I killed an innocent girl and ate her…how can you treat me the same? What if I hurt you?" I feel even worse just thinking about my brother's mutilated body lying at my paws, throat torn apart like the girls.

"You're my brother and I know you wouldn't kill anyone. I know that you weren't really you when you attacked her; something darker had taken you over. The Ed I know wouldn't kill anyone, especially his younger brother." Al looks at me with a fierce gaze.

"If someone finds her they'll kill me, when I changed my clothes were torn apart. Mustang wouldn't hesitate to kill me." I feel so bad right now, like I could just crawl under some rock and hide there forever. I want to just hide and never come out, this is like a game of hide and seek that I don't want to play.

"They couldn't convict you on such little evidence; if your clothes are torn apart at the scene they won't be able to tell that they are yours. It's not like you wore that red coat outside, if you were wearing that then I would be concerned."

"But what if it happens again? I don't want to kill."

"The basement has our alchemic research, maybe there is something about werewolves in one of the books." Al helps me stand up, still holding me tightly.

"We'll fix this okay? You'll be back to normal in no time."


	7. Chapter 6: Before the Night

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm just coughing a lot and having chills and heat flashes. I hate being sick so yeah, the next chapter will be cool, I have some pictures drawn out for it but I'll upload them to DA some other time, cause I'm evil. **

**So enjoy and know that Ed and I you. Oh and I was listening to Lovely Bones by Dead and Divine over and over while writing this, I really don't know why, it's just a weird song about love. **

**Okay now I'm done, now I'm going to sleep and think of the the next chapter. **

**:3  
**

* * *

Before the Night

"Okay it says that if I strike you on the head three times with a knife it'll cure you." Al doesn't look up from the book he's looking at, eyes skimming over words with unnatural speed.

"Which side of the knife?" I ask, resting my head in my hand. There was nothing in our little makeshift lab that had anything about werewolves. The books all told of alchemic research and old alchemy legends, but of course this was nothing like alchemy. Al had gone down to the library at noon and came back at two with an armful of books, each with werewolf myths and legends.

"I doesn't say, but I would think the blade."

"I really don't think that will work, it would probably just kill me." I sigh and massage my temples, closing my eyes in frustration. Each book seemed to be filled with dead ends, or maybe my so called 'curse' as they called it, was different. Most of the books told of humans turning into wolves on the full moon, not every night.

"Plunging into water?"

"How would that help?"

"I don't know, I guess cause it says that some people are turned into werewolves after they drink from a cursed stream."

"But I was bitten."

"Then I guess rolling over and over in dew wouldn't help either."

"Anything else that sounds helpful?" I feel like screaming, so far everything has been the same thing. We both had agreed that kneeling in one spot for a hundred years wouldn't work, since I'm not immortal. We also ruled out death that would only be a last resort if I went out of control.

"These ones sound like some vampire thing. Salute a werewolf with the sign of the cross, scold a werewolf while it's in wolf form, call a werewolf by his name three times…" Al stops and seems to look at something. I crane my neck trying to see what sentence his eyes are resting on.

"What?" I ask, feeling some hope rise in my chest. He looks up and fixes me with a serious gaze.

"The last part, call a werewolf by his name three times. It may not cure you but it could snap you back to your senses. I think that we should try that tonight."

"That's only a theory! I'm not letting you risk your life for something like this!" I snarl and stand up, narrowing my eyes as I look down on Al. He looks up at me, unfazed by my sudden anger.

"We have to start somewhere." He whispers, looking away. I sigh and walk down the stairs that are next to my bedroom, heading into the living room. On the table next to the couch is a large metal heart, well what is supposed to be a heart.

When we had gone to Resembool after getting our bodies back Winry had been so happy. But when we told her that we were going back to Central to study alchemy she had been upset and wanted to make us both something to remember her by.

Winry was good at making automail, not something little and meaningful. When we were leaving she handed us a large misshapen heart, on the front were all three of our names, and on the back best friends for life was carved into the metal.

The funny thing is that now I can't even touch the thing, apparently she had put some silver into the metal mixture. When I first touched it when Al had gone to the library it had burned my flesh, leaving a small burn mark on my index finger. The irony was almost too much.

I grab a towel out of the kitchen and wrap it around the object, making sure not to let my hands touch it. I walk back up the stairs and hand the heart to Al then I sit back down on my bed.

"What is this for?"

"Winry must have put some silver in it, because it hurts when I touch it with my bare skin." I shrug and lie down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"So what do you want me to do with it?" Al asks, lifting the heart up and examining it, like it would suddenly burst into flames.

"If I attack you tonight I want you to whack me with the heart, you can even transmute it into a dagger and stab me through the heart." I hear him gasp and I ignore it, "That's how the wolf that attacked me died; military bullets have some silver in them. It was just enough to kill it."

"I can't kill you brother…" He whispers, setting the heart on the ground. I glance at the clock on my nightstand; it's already three pm, three more hours until I'm a wolf.

"If it comes to it you'll have to, okay?"

"It won't come to that so okay."

We both sigh together and wait for the autumn night to come.


	8. Chapter 7: Temporary Cure

**Lol listening to Running in the 90's while writing this (it's by initial d if you want to find it, it's weird and funny). So yeah I wrote two chapters today, I think that deserves an award or something (lol just kidding, I really really wanted to write this chapter).**

**It first started as a sad chapter but in the end I snuck in some humor for you, I'm kinda proud of it but I know there are probably a lot of errors, and it could be better (I really need to stop beating myself up over stuff like that but I don't want to get to proud of my work, cause then it'll start sucking :p)**

**Ed and I you and please enjoy **

**:3  
**

* * *

Temporary Cure

I look out the window, watching as the sun slowly sets below the horizon. I'm beginning to feel sick now, my head is spinning and my stomach feels weak. I let out a small groan and bury my head in my hands, wishing this wasn't happening.

Al is sitting in the corner of the room, watching intently with the metal heart next to him. To make everything worse I had to take my clothes off so I wouldn't ruin them, since the last pair was ripped into shreds from the transformation.

"Please Al, please leave." I moan out, raising my head out of my hands to look at the ceiling. My throat is starting to burn again and I cough, preparing for what is to come. Al shakes his head and sits there, a stubborn look on his face that he had learned from me when we were little. I smile and then double over in pain, clutching my stomach.

"Don't get scared." I whisper, gritting my teeth as the painful transformation takes hold of me. Just like before my body changes horribly, bones snapping and reforming, muscles moving and changing shape. My cries of agony slowly turn into howls and growls, tears streaming from my eyes.

My face lengthens as the transformation nears its end, saliva dripping from my mouth to land on the ground. When the pain leaves I'm standing on four paws, looking at Al with fearful golden eyes. He opens his mouth to speak my name when I stand up on my back legs, raising my head back and howling to the sky.

With that howl my sanity leaves me, the wolf's mind taking over. I lash at the air at an invisible enemy, snarling and snapping my jaws. I sniff the air and pick up Al's scent, I get down on four legs and look at him, feeling the need to rip through his flesh, tear his limbs from his body.

I stalk forward, misshapen front paws thudding against the wooden floor. My claws scrape against the floor and leave gouges, but my claws don't want to tear wood, they want to rip into warm flesh. Instead of feeling guilt for what I did last night I feel pride, I killed someone and to make it better her blood tasted so sweet. Let's hope Al's blood tastes as good.

"Edward…Edward…Edward." He whispers, voice shaking slightly. My ears prick slightly and I stop in my tracks, looking at him curiously. Then I feel my mind trying desperately to take back my body, trying to make me see what the wolf couldn't. It's painful, like my head is being split open.

I crouch on the ground, covering my head with my paws, howling in pain. It's like two people are fighting to the death in my head, each shrieking at me to do what they want. The wolf wants me to kill, to shred and rip. The human wants nothing but peace and calm.

The human part of my brain takes over, pushing the wolf into the back of my mind. After the fight is over I'm left gasping on the floor, still a wolf but with the thoughts of a human.

"Ed?" Al asks gently, looking over at me with concerned golden eyes. I raise my head weakly and let it drop to the floor, tongue lolling out to make a puddle of saliva on the floor. Tears are streaming from my eyes as I slowly begin to realize how close I had come to slaughtering my own brother.

"Al." I say in a morphed tone, voice deep and scratched. Then I feel a hand gently running down my heaving side, stroking the fur with careful strokes.

"Brother, are you alright? After I called your name it looked like you were in pain." He rests his head on my shoulder, listening to my heart thundering against my ribs.

"Hurt." I groan, it's so much harder to talk in this body, and thinking really hard makes my head hurt. Maybe this is what chimeras' feel like, that's probably why Tucker's wife wanted to die. My body hurts, I guess when I'm in the wolf's mind the pain goes away, but now that I'm in my own mind the pain has returned.

"I'm getting you some water okay?" Al whispers and leaves the room. I look after him and whimper slightly, I don't want him to leave for even a second. I hear the water running in the bathroom, the sound of the liquid landing in the basin he keeps under the sink echoing in the hall.

He comes back in, basin over flowing with water. I try to sit up but it's too painful and I just fall back onto the floor, coughing slightly.

"Here I'll help you." When I try to sit up Al lets my large shoulder lean onto his body. I flick my tail gratefully and begin to lap at the water, trying to ignore the strange feeling that tries to take me over. My human mind isn't really used to drinking water in a bowl, let alone with my tongue.

"Feel better?" Al asks, running his hand through my main of golden hair. I'm done drinking and I flop back onto the floor, resting my head on my misshapen paws.

"Yes, thank you." I force out, I'm going to have to get used to talking in this form, since this will be easier than locking myself in my room every night. It feels better to know that Al is here, stroking my back and murmuring comforting words in my ears.

"Well now we know what to do, every night when you turn into a wolf I'll say your name. You won't kill anyone again." He smiles and I smile too, well I hope it looks like a smile. I cough slightly and stand up on four legs, feeling stronger than before. Al seems shocked but I rest my head on his and let out a rough laugh.

"Taller than you now." He smiles and stands up, I only reach up to a little above his hip.

"Nope, not even as a wolf." I growl and stand up on my back legs, towering over him like a huge bear. I smile and place one paw on his shoulder and another on his head.

"Beat you now." I feel normal right now, and to make it even better I'm taller than Al. We both laugh and I leap onto the bed, resting my head on the pillow.

"Now we need to find a permeate cure, maybe there's something out there to fix this." Al sits next to me, leaning back so his back is resting against my right flank.

"Try Xing books." I state simply, most of the legends originated from their country; maybe they have a real cure.

"Yeah, tomorrow I'll go to the library before work, or if you want to you could go. You have to be back by four though. I'll tell my boss that I have to be home earlier now; she's a very nice person. You have to take some days off of work, I don't want you to be in the office when it gets dark." Al says everything so sternly that it makes me laugh.

"Yes mom." I feel him flick my ear gently in mock irritation. We continue to talk until we both fall asleep, curled up under the blankets next to each other.


	9. Chapter 8: Something's Wrong

**Finally I get it up! This was originally going to be one chapter, but it got to long so it'll be two chapters. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, cause I'm uber stressed and shit. My little cousin is over and I feel like ripping my hair out already, and it's only been a day.**

**So enjoy and as you can tell by the title of this chapter something bad is going to happen, cause I need to put an intricate twist in the story that you guys never saw coming. **

**I'll give you a hint, what did both Ed and the other wolf do while they were wolves? That might help you out, but if you get what I'm saying don't say it out loud, send me a message or something and I may tell you if you are right. The answer is evil and gruesome :3**

**Ed and I you and hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Something's Wrong

I wake up to find myself lying in bed, naked and curled up under a blanket. I can smell food and open my eyes to see Al practically shoving a plate of food into my face.

"Eat something; you didn't eat at all yesterday." I smile at his serious expression, sitting up in bed to grab the plate from his hands. I wrap the blanket around my hips, so Al doesn't see anything. The clock on my nightstand says its noon, great, I overslept.

"While you were asleep I called Mustang and told him you were sick from the wolf attack, physically and mentally. He sent over papers for you to sign so you have that to look forward to." I narrow my eyes at him, eating some toast as he continues.

"I also called off work for the week; my manager keeps telling me to take time off anyway." Al shrugs his shoulders.

"You don't need to take off work for me. You just need to be here before nighttime." I explain through a mouthful of bacon. Either he didn't hear me or he's just ignoring me.

"I remember when we were looking for Alchahistory books to find a way to get our bodies back. There was little to nothing there in the library and I doubt that they got any new books in those three or so years."

"So we're on our own?"

"Seems like it, like that hasn't happened to us before." We both sigh and I put the empty plate on the nightstand.

"We can try that knife thing tonight or something. I don't think rolling in dew or throwing myself into a lake will do any good." I wince as a twinge of pain makes itself known in my stomach. I ignore it and focus on Al.

"Maybe, but I'm not hitting you with the sharp end." He sighs and leans back in the chair he's sitting in. I get up, keeping the blanket tied around my hips, and walk over to my dresser.

"It would be nice if May or Ling stayed here, but they're miles away in Xing." I say as I pull out a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of black pants. I grit my teeth as another painful spasm passes through me, what the hell is going on?

"We could call them or something." We both laugh at that.

"Yeah I can see it now, calling for the emperor of Xing to see if he can come visit us." I slip my shirt on and put a pair of boxers on, letting the blanket fall to the ground. After my pants are on I walk back over to the bed and put socks on.

"You never know, maybe he wants to visit us." Al's trying not to laugh as he says this. I smile and then let out a small moan of pain as yet another spasm hits me. I double over in pain, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"You okay Ed?" Al asks, turning his head to the side to try to see my face. I shake my head and look up at him through my blond bangs.

"It feels like my stomach is twisting itself in knots." I grit my teeth and stand up, instantly feeling the need to throw up. I dart past Al and into the bathroom, kneeling down in front of the toilet. I feel his hands pull my hair back as my stomach heaves painfully. At least this time I'm throwing up something normal instead of human flesh and blood, but the thought doesn't make it stop.

After what feels like hours I fall to the side, moaning in discomfort. Before I can hit the bathroom floor I'm in Al's arms, looking up into his concerned golden eyes.

"That was strange." I rasp, closing my eyes halfway. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore; it just feels weak like the rest of my body. To make it all worse everything is cold, like I'm outside or something.

"You feel cold and you're shivering." Al helps me sit up, my body leaning on his. I cough slightly and open my eyes.

"I'm thirsty." I whimper, my throat feeling dry and sore. I also have the bad taste of vomit in the back of my throat and that doesn't help.

"What if you throw up again?"

"Please Al." I moan, looking at him with wide eyes. He sighs and stands up, wrapping his arm around my waist and hoisting me up to stand beside him. He guides me back into my room and helps me lie down in bed.

"Stay there and rest, I'll get you some water." Al leaves and I curl up under the blanket, shivering violently. I wait for a little and he's back, a cup of water in his hand.

"Thanks." I sit up and lean against the headboard, taking the glass from his hand. I slowly drink the water, looking up at the ceiling with distant eyes.

"You really don't look good, are you sure you're okay?" Al asks, taking the empty glass from my hands and setting it down on the nightstand.

"I'm cold but my stomach doesn't hurt." I slide down the headboard and snuggle into the blanket, burying my head in my pillow. He leaves the room and is back in less than a minute with another blanket, one of the thick winter ones.

"You're not leaving my sight at all today." I smile as Al throws the blanket over my shivering form. I nod and close my eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 9: Not Okay

**Now you will get to know what is wrong with Ed, some of you will probably be shocked or you would have seen it coming. I'm not going to tell you what it is, you'll just have to read it and see for yourself. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up, cause I need to lie in my room (or the bathtub, where most of my ideas happen) for an hour or so listening to my ipod to get an idea. So be patient okay?**

**I also will be starting cyber school soon so that might cut into my writing time, and my older cousin is a druggy so we are stuck watching her 3 year old son, so that's going to make it harder. I'm already on the brink of ripping my hair out (I get stress uber easily) so yeah...**

**Ed and I you all and hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for the faves and comments! **

**Now I shall draw a picture for my therapist, take a shower, play wow then take a nap.**

**:3  
**

* * *

Not Okay

By the time I wake up it's nearly six, I have five more minutes of human life before my wolf self takes over. Al is still sitting in his chair next to my bed, reading a book about werewolf myths. He glances over at me and smiles slightly.

"Morning." He looks back at the book as I sit up, still feeling weak and sick. I begin to take my clothes off, so they don't get torn to shreds during the transformation.

"Morning." I say back, wrapping my shivering body up in one of the blankets. I look at the clock and see that I have only three minutes, great.

"Maybe if you eat something when you're a wolf you won't throw up." Al states simply, turning a page in his book.

"I don't know." I sigh and then clench my teeth as a small spasm of pain takes over my body. I look out the window and watch as the sun sets below the horizon.

The pain is different than before; there isn't really any pain right now. My body probably is used to it, the only thing that really hurts is when my spine snaps and reforms. It seems like less than a minute and I'm a wolf, panting and shaking from the effort of the transformation.

I look up at Al and feel a horrible twinge in my stomach, and I instantly know why I can't keep food down. The fur along my spine rises and I let out a growl, baring my teeth and looking at him with wild eyes. Al looks at me, not flinching or showing any sort of fear.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." He sets the book on the nightstand as I let out a howl of pain. Again the wolf and human part of me are fighting it out in my head, and it hurts. I wish that that had changed, like the pain of the transformation.

By the time my head is done throbbing Al is setting the basin of water down on the floor. On shaking legs I leap off of the bed and land with a dull thud, falling onto my side into an awkward mound of fur.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asks, gently running his hand through my fur. I gaze blindly in front of me, the realization of what my body needs making me almost turn into stone.

"I know what's wrong." I rasp out in a morphed voice, talking is easier than yesterday and I'm happy about that. But that happiness is short lived.

"What, tell me brother and we can fix it." Al's voice is full of hope as he helps me to sit up. I lap from the water that rests in the basin, closing my eyes slightly. When I'm done I look up at him and sigh.

"My body needs human flesh and blood, that's why it can't keep down normal food." I look away and hang my head, feeling all the hope and energy slowly drain from my body. I hear Al sigh and he stands up, walking towards the door.

"Then there's only one thing I can do." He whispers and I instantly know what he's planning to do. With all the energy left in me I charge, leaping through the air towards him. My front paws make contact with his shoulders, almost making him fall to the floor. I wrap my misshapen fingers around his shoulders and pull him back, baring my teeth in anger.

"I'm not drinking your blood or eating any part of you." I snarl, anger taking over. I throw Al to the ground and land back onto all fours, looking down at him with narrowed gold eyes. He's shocked but not scared.

"But brother if you need it to live…" I cut him off with a snarl that rumbles from deep in my chest, ripping its way through my fangs. It's hard to control the wolf in me that wants to rip my brother to shreds. I put my right paw on his chest, holding him down as I push my face into his.

"I don't care, I'm not a cannibal." I growl, body shaking in anger and frustration. I see tears welling up in Al's golden eyes.

"But you'll have around three months to live without food." He says in a broken voice. He can't hold back the tears anymore and they slowly stream from his eyes. I sigh and get off of him, sitting down next to him.

"Then we'll have to find a cure, I'm not eating anyone." I sigh and lie down, resting my head on my paws. Al is sobbing behind me, his wails of sorrow and pain tearing into my heart.

"I don't want to lose you brother!" I feel him fling himself into my side, wrapping his arms around my furry shoulders. I look over at him and sigh, watching as he buries his face into my golden brown fur.

"You won't lose me, we'll fix this." I sit up and rest my head on his, closing my eyes. I nuzzle his hair, inhaling his familiar scent. Eventually his sobs stop and he's left grabbing onto my shoulders, body shaking in sadness.

"Brother I love you." I can tell from his voice that all that crying has worn him out. I stand up on two legs, trying to get my balance as Al's arms slide down my body to rest at his sides.

"Love you too Al, I won't leave you anytime soon." I whisper as I help him stand up. It feels strange in this body to be on my back legs, holding my brother in a tight embrace, but I can get used to it. I lead him over to my bed and push him down into it.

"Sleep." I command, watching him smile slightly. I smile back and go back to being on my four paws as he curls up under one of my blankets.

"You need a blanket too." Al says, throwing down the other blanket and pillow. I smile and rest my head on the pillow, grabbing the blanket in my jaws and wrapping it over my body. I sigh and close my eyes, sleep taking over almost instantly.


	11. Chapter 10: So I Thought

**Okay to start out this chapter is from Al's POV so yeah, didn't want to confuse you. The chapter is also named for the song that I was listening to while typing this (So I Thought by Flyleaf) check it out cause it's a nice little song.**

**Herman jumped on my keyboard near the end of the chapter, there was like two lines of r's lol. Thats not in there so don't worry.**

**So yeah next chapter will come out sometime and it will be from Al's POV again, cause as of this chapter it will be hard to write from Ed's POV (you'll understand once you read the chapter)**

**And just to tell you ED ISN'T GOING TO DIE, I'm not evil and he hasn't died in any of my fics so far and he won't die in any of the ones to come. **

**Ed and I you and please enjoy :3**

**"Chorus romance says goodnight,**

**Close your eyes and I'll close mine.**

**Remember you, **

**Remember me,**

**Hurt the first, the last between."~So I Thought  
**

* * *

So I Thought

I walk down the stairs as quietly as possible, making sure that they don't creak. Ed has finally fallen asleep after an hour of trying, and I don't wake him up.

Ever since we found out that he needs human flesh and blood to live he's been getting sick. I guess it's from not eating, and it's really starting to take a toll on his body and mind. Ed has trouble getting to sleep; when he does finally get to sleep he'll wake up screaming from nightmares that plague his mind.

It's been a month and a half of dead ends and false hope. We've tried all the cures we could find in the books, striking his head three times with a knife, rolling around in dew, I even made him lie down in the bathtub filled with cold water. The only things that we can't try are killing him or making him stand in a place for a hundred years.

I sigh and set Ed's empty glass on the kitchen counter, at least he's able to drink water and sometimes I give him juice. It's still not enough for him to get better; it breaks my heart to see him so weak. I open the fridge and pull out the carton of orange juice, setting it down on the counter next to the empty glass.

As soon as I'm done pouring the juice into the cup I hear a terrified scream come from my brother's room. I grab the glass and run up the stairs, heart pounding in my chest.

"Al! Al! Al!" He shrieks, I can hear the rustling of his blankets as he tries to get out of bed. I thrust the door open and look into his glassy golden eyes.

Ed is curled against the headboard, pushing up as close as he can get to it. His gaze is unfocused and full of fear; I can see his chest heave with every panting breath. I set the glass on the nightstand and sit down next to him, resting my hand gently on his head.

"It was just a dream brother, it's all right." I help him sit up in the bed and wrap my arms around him. His thin arms wrap around my neck and he drags himself closer, his face buried in my chest.

"It seemed so real, in my dream I killed you when I was a wolf. When I woke up I could almost taste the blood on my tongue." Ed's voice has been made thin and frail, just like his body, from almost two months of not eating or sleeping well. His mind has also become slower and dull; he doesn't really act like himself anymore.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" I rest my chin on his head, whispering comforting words. I can feel his body calm, his breathing becomes slower and his heartbeat becomes slower, but it's still thumping against his ribs. We pull out of the hug and he sits back, hugging himself and looking at the bed.

He doesn't wear clothes anymore, since it always takes too long to take them off before he becomes a wolf. I can't remember how many times his clothes have just been a mess of torn fabric on the floor. If he needs to go downstairs for me he normally puts his red jacket on, since it's really long and covers his body really well.

Ed is shaking slightly, and I can tell it's from the cold. His temperature is lower than before and he can feel the cold of winter even worse than he could before. I sigh and grab his jacket off of the floor, draping it over his thin body. He looks up at me with distant eyes, like he's not really there, and slowly slides the jacket on over his arms.

"Do you feel okay Ed?" I ask when he's done putting the coat on. He looks at me but says nothing, the emptiness in his eyes is scaring me, and the dark circles under his eyes make him look like he's died in front of me. After a moment he shakes his head, blond hair flying around his head with the movement.

"Yeah I'm okay." Ed pulls the coat closer to his body and glances at the clock on the nightstand. I look at it too and see that it is five, one more hour until he's a wolf.

In wolf form he's not any better; he just lies on the ground or on the bed, whimpering quietly. I still call his name, just so his mind won't be plagued by thoughts of hurting me. The once vicious wolf is now just as weak as his peaceful human form.

"I brought some orange juice up for you." I change the subject, picking up the glass and holding it in the air for him to see. Ed's eyes slowly move up to stare blankly at the glass, and then a thin smile appears on his face.

"Thank you Al." He grabs the glass out of my hands, but his arms are shaking with the effort of holding it up. I place one hand on the glass and help him drink from it. He sips the juice slowly and his eyes close halfway in pleasure. Once the glass is empty I set it on the nightstand and sit in the chair that is next to his bed.

"How long has this been going on?" Ed asks, lying down on the bed and burying himself under the covers.

"A month and a half, remember I told you that yesterday." I say in a gentle tone, sometimes it seems like I'm talking to a young kid.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He looks away from me and sighs, "I've been forgetting a lot of things lately."

"That's not your fault brother." I rest my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him in any way possible.

"It is my fault, this all started when I disobeyed Mustang and went out on my own at night. I could make myself better if I let you give me some of your blood, but I'm not doing that." This is one of the first times the old Ed has shined through this broken and weak body. But my happiness soon fades as that distant look comes back to his eyes.

"You'll get better don't worry, I'll find something." I whisper gently, trying to smile reassuringly. I guess my smile was convincing, since the sadness and worry in his eyes is gone.

"Okay, I love you Al." Ed whispers, reaching up to wrap his boney finger around my arm. I flinch slightly when I feel his cold pale skin touch my flesh; it's always so startling to feel how cold his body has gotten.

"I love you too brother and I'll always stay with you." He smiles and lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes. I watch as his breathing becomes uneven and shallow, a small sign that's fallen asleep. Just as I stand up, ready to leave my brother to sleep, there is a rapping on the door.

I quickly run down the stairs and open the door and to my surprise I see May and her small panda, Xiao Mei, standing on the doorstep.

* * *

**"Ignorance is bliss cherish it**,

**Pretty neighborhoods**,

**You learn too much to hold.**

**Believe it not**,

**And fight the tears**,

**With pretty smiles and lies**,

**About the times."~So I Thought  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Hope

**Finally I get the time to type this chapter up! I've had the details of it written in my special notebook for a week now but I've been to lazy to type it ^^;**

**Okay so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully sometime this week, since I know what will happen next. There will probably be like 5 or more chapters left, so don't worry.**

**I support MayxAl, cause it's so cute. The funny thing is is that I didn't know if Xiao Mei was a girl or a boy, so I pulled out my handy dandy FMA manga and sat up in my room for 5 minutes looking lol.**

**So yeah, Ed and I you all and hope that you will like this chapter! ^^  
**

* * *

Hope

"May what are you doing here?" I ask, watching as she blushes and shuffles her feet. May is wearing a long red and gold dress with red sandals. Her hair has gotten longer but is still in its normal braids. In her arms are Xiao Mei and a large travelling trunk.

"Well I meant to see you two awhile ago, but it takes a long time to cross the desert. Once I got here I went to central command, since I knew Edward still worked there. When I asked for him Mustang came down into the lobby and told me that he had been sick. He said it would be a big help to him if I came to check up on you two." May says, smiling slightly in embarrassment.

"Makes sense, well come on in." I stand back and hold the door open for her. She looks up at me and slowly walks in, letting me close the door behind her.

"I missed you so much Alphonse." May sets her travelling trunk down on the ground and Xiao Mei leaps from her arms to land gracefully on the floor. The next thing I know is her arms are wrapped around my neck and she's crying happily into my shoulder. That's when I realize she's gotten a lot taller; she at least reaches up to my chest.

"I missed you too May." I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close, savoring the feeling of her body close to mine. I look over her shoulder and see Xiao Mei looking at us, dark eyes full of happiness.

Then I hear the sound of creaking stairs and May and I break away, both turned towards the stairs. Ed is standing at the base of the stairwell, clutching his long red jacket close to his body. I hear May gasp as she takes in Ed's appearance. I'm used to what Ed looks like now, but to someone who remembers him from two years ago would be shocked. He looks at us with distant eyes and just continues to stand there.

"Edward, what happened to you?" May asks, taking a step towards him. Ed flinches slightly and looks at her with fearful eyes. Then his expression goes blank and his eyes close. I run towards my brother just as he falls over, catching him awkwardly in my arms.

"Alphonse what's going on?" May looks at Ed from over my shoulder.

"He's really weak, just leaving his room takes a lot out of him. This happens sometimes, he'll wake up in a minute or so." I cradle his limp body close to mine, looking closely at his face for any signs of his consciousness returning.

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick or something?"

"Sort of, it's a long story."

"I have time." May looks at me with stubborn brown eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. I sigh and stand up, carrying Ed in my arms; it still shocks me at how light he feels.

"Once he wakes up I'll tell you okay?"

"Fine." She sits down on one of the chairs facing the large couch in our living room. I set Ed down on the couch and drape the blanket that hangs over the back of the couch over him. He stirs slightly and slowly opens his eyes, looking from May to me.

"Who is she Al?" Ed grabs my arm with boney fingers and glances over at May, eyes wide and desolate.

"Remember May brother? She came to visit us." I say gently, running my hand through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. It works and his body relaxes, the fear draining from his eyes.

"She's the girl with the black and white kitty?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Ed looks up at the clock that hangs on the wall in the room. I glance at it and notice that its five thirty, half an hour left. "Does she know what happens at six?"

"What happens at six Alphonse?" May asks, there's no anger in her voice, only concern and curiosity. I sigh and begin to tell her the whole story, from the night when Ed was attacked by that wolf up to where we are now. She doesn't say anything during the whole story; she just sits there looking at both of us. After I'm done she sits back and looks thoughtfully at the sky.

"So Edward's a werewolf, I never thought that I would come back and see you two like this." May sighs and pets Xiao Mei.

"Do you know anything about werewolves?"

"Of course, most werewolf legends come from Xing texts. In the stories though they are called Skin walkers, but they are the same thing. I have a book with me that has some of these legends in them; it even has an old cure in it." She stands up and opens her travelling trunk, shifting through clothes until she reaches a large leather bound book.

"In the back of this book it has a potion that is believed to cure the werewolf."May opens the book and flips to the back, looking intently at the words written on the old pages.

Just then the clock chimes six times. I quickly help Ed up and walk him into the center of the room, so he has plenty of room to transform. I help him take his coat off just as he doubles over, body twitching. May looks up from her book and her eyes widen in horror and shock.

"Does it hurt him when that happens?" She asks just as a loud snap echoes through the room. She winces at the sound of bones snapping and looks back at the book.

"He says it's just uncomfortable, it hurt the first time but his body's used to it." I shrug and run to the kitchen, grabbing a large bowl from the cabinet and filling it with water. When I return to the room Ed is a wolf, lying on the ground panting and coughing.

The once angry wolf is now just as weak as it's human self, he doesn't have the energy in him to get up and attack May. Just to be safe I call his name three times and set the bowl on the ground next to his head. I help him sit up and let him lean on me as he desperately laps up the water.

"Here it is!" May cries, looking up with triumph in her eyes. I smile and pick up Ed, carrying him over to May so we can all sit next to her. He whimpers slightly as I set him on the ground in between us and May gently strokes his thick mane of golden fur.

"It has the herbs listed that I need to use to make the potion and it even has side effects listed. It says that the werewolf has to drink the entire potion, but the potion causes pain and sorrow for the one drinking it. After the potion is drunk the werewolf will be in pain for a little, for either less than a minute or over four hours. When that time is up the werewolf will revert back to their human form."

"What are the side effects?"

"Slow heart rate, shallow breathing, fever, exhaustion, weakness, discomfort and delusions. That's not so bad though but it says that it won't completely get rid of the wolf within the person. The wolf is part of the person's soul now, but the person won't turn into a wolf every full moon, or in your case every night."

"Edward will have a choice to chose when he transforms, for the rest of his life he doesn't have to turn into a wolf. If he wants to though the wolf's mind is completely gone, so he won't have to think like it and he doesn't have to eat human flesh to live. It'll be like he's himself as a wolf like he is now." May smiles and I can feel Ed's tail thumping into my back happily.

"So when can you make the potion?"

"Tomorrow if I can get all the ingredients, most of them you can find in stores but others I can find in the woods outside of central." Ed sits up and looks at May, hope and happiness in his eyes.

"Thank you May." He says in a weak voice. He licks the side of her face and she laughs, whipping away the saliva with the back of her hand.

"Your welcome Edward, hopefully by tomorrow all this will be over."

* * *

**Some of you people are overly curious and since I'm not going to list all the herbs that are used in the potion in the next chapter here they are, with there ancient uses:**

**~Agrimony: Banishing of negative effects, protection**

**~Angelica Root: Protection, healing**

**~Bay: Protection, purification**

**~Butcher's Broom: Protection, purification**

**~Fennel: Protection, purification, healing**

**~Horseradish: Purification**

**~Juniper Berries: Protection**

**~Lemon Verbena: Protection, purification, love**

**~Linden Flower: Protection, aids with sleep**

**~Nettle: Exorcism, protection healing**

**~Orris: Love, protection, divination**

**~Pennyroyal: Strength, protection, peace**

**~Pepper: Protection, exorcism**

**~Raspberry: Protection, love**

**~Rosemary: Protection, love, exorcism, purification, healing, sleep**

**~Thyme: Health, healing, sleep, love, purification, courage**

**~Turmeric: Purification**

**~Valerian: Love, sleep, protection, purification**

**~Witch Hazel: Protection**

**Damn that took up 10 minutes of my life, I was researching herbs and there ancient uses, highlighting any herb that sounded like it would fit. That took weeks to do and I'm uber happy with my short little list.**

**Now that that is done I'm going to get something to eat and then go to sleep. Thank you all for all the favorites and reviews and if you read the author's note above and this one you get a huge cookie *uses crane to give you an uberly big cookie***

** you all! :3  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Sell Your Soul

**Sorry it's short, my druggy cousin is in rehab so I have to watch her kid, then of course my brother comes home in a couple minutes so I have to hurry before he kicks me off the computer.**

**Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I know what's going to happen in it. Just to tell you the chapter is named after a song by Hollywood Undead, it suits this chapter very well so I suggest that you listen to it. **

**Left a cliffhanger for you guys, sorry. Ed and I you all and than you for faving and commenting.**

**"I'm holding on so tightly now, **

**My insides scream so loud**

**They keep watchin,**

**Watchin me drown, **

**How did it come to this?"~Sell Your Soul  
**

* * *

Sell Your Soul

I sit next to Ed, watching May throwing herbs into a large basin, that she calls a mortar. With a thick wooden stick called a pestle she grinds the leaves, roots and flowers together, mixing a little water into the potion.

Ed's just watching her with distant eyes; they almost look dead to me. He's sitting as close to me as he can, arm wrapped around my shoulders. I look at the clock on his nightstand and see that its five forty, May better hurry up with that potion.

"Can you two promise me something?" Ed asks in a weak voice, looking at both of us. May looks up at him, still stirring the mixture in the basin.

"What is it brother?" I ask gently, running my fingers through his long blond hair.

"If I try to hurt either of you I want you to do anything to stop me. You can transmute something to stab me with or even turn the bed into a cage or something." He shakes his head, like just those simple thoughts have made his head hurt.

"It would be wise to have something ready, in the book it said that some werewolves become crazed from the pain. I'm not saying you have to stab him, just transmute something into a cage." May doesn't look up as she crushes what is left of the herbs. I sigh and put my head in my hand.

"I promise that if you try to hurt us I'll transmute something." I mutter through my hand. I look up to see Ed smile weakly.

"Thanks." He falls down sideways so he can lie in my lap, eyes closed. I smile sadly and stroke his head, fear and excitement running through me.

"Okay the potions done, but he has to drink it when he's a wolf. Edward, you'll probably want to stop drinking the potion but you have to, Alphonse and I will make sure you drink every last drop." May says sternly, setting the pestle on the ground and grabbing the mortar.

"Hopefully when this is over I'll be somewhat normal again." Ed sits up and smiles, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. I look back as well and watch as it becomes six. He pulls away from me, dragging himself towards the bed as his body slowly begins to change.

I move to sit next to May and Xiao Mei, looking away from Ed as sickening snaps echo through the room. When the sounds of bones breaking is over I can hear the ragged panting of a wolf. I quickly say his name three times and turn back to face him.

"You ready for this Edward? Once you begin you can't stop." May moves toward him, mortar filled with thick green liquid in her arms.

"I'm ready." Ed sits up and leans on the bed, looking up at her through blond bangs. She nods and sets the basin down, retreating back so she can sit next to me.

"Stay next to me; you don't know how he'll react to the potion." She whispers, wrapping her arms around Xiao Mei protectively. I nod sadly and look back over at Ed, watching as he lowers his head and begins to lap the potion.

As soon as he laps up his first mouthful I can see he's in pain. His eyes are narrowed into pale gold slits as he laps up more of the potion. It's hurting me just watching him, and just knowing that it's the beginning makes it worse.

After three more mouthfuls I can tell he wants to stop. Ed's panting and whimpering, body shaking in pain and what seems to be fear. I desperately want to comfort him, but May's arm is wrapped tightly around mine, preventing escape.

"It hurts, I want to stop please." He whimpers, looking at us with desperate eyes. May shakes her head; I can tell it's hurting her to watch too.

"You have to drink it all." Her words are met with an angered growl.

"Al you'll make it stop right?" Ed turns towards me, hope making his eyes glow. I look at the basin and see that he only has about another three mouthfuls left.

"I'll make it stop." I whisper, knowing that I'll hate myself after this. I stand up and walk over towards him, grabbing the basin in my hands. He looks up, happiness shinning in his eyes.

"Alphonse no!" May wails, standing up and looking at me with disappointed brown eyes. I look back at Ed and lift his head up, opening his jaws slightly.

As quickly as I can I tilt the basin forward, watching the rest of the potion run into his mouth and down his throat. Ed instantly lifts his paws up, pushing me back. He's making horrible retching sounds and pacing, head shaking back and forth.

"Traitor, I thought you would help but I was wrong. Hurts so much, make it stop." Ed is mumbling to himself, casting glances at us, eyes narrowed in anger. Then the fur on his spine begins to rise, he stops pacing and turns to face us.

"You poisoned me didn't you?" He snarls, baring his teeth and letting out a loud growl. All the sanity in his eyes is lost as he stalks toward us, looking at us as though we are prey.

* * *

**"How did it come to this, **

**How did i know it was you?**

**It was a bad dream, **

**Asphyxiated watch me bleed.**

**The life support was cut , **

**The knot was too tight, **

**They push and pull but they know,**

**They'll never win."~Sell Your Soul**


	14. Chapter 13: Blood Spilled

**I had to end it short, cause my little cousin is playing a game and every ten seconds he asks me to get him past this one part. I'm ready to throw the game out the window. **

**This chapter is kinda bloody and depressing, I meant to make one long chapter, or to just make the insane part shorter but I like my short chapters better.**

**Next chapter will be up sometime soon, since I already have the whole end of the story planned out in my head. Ed and I you all and hope you like this chapter. Thank you all for the favs and comments, they make me happy :3**

**Oh yeah and I'm finally starting cyber school on Monday, so the chapters may be posted later than normal (Cause I need to catch up, since school started like a month and a half ago)  
**

* * *

Blood Spilled

I know Ed isn't there anymore, the wolf inside has completely taken over. I can see the bloodlust and hatred glowing in his golden eyes, but those feelings aren't his.

He crouches down and looks up at us through blond bangs, baring his teeth. The snarl he's giving May and I looks like some sick smile. Ed slowly approaches us, setting one misshapen paw in front of the other, claws digging deep into the wooden floor.

I see his eyes wander between us, like he's deciding who to attack first. He smiles and locks his eyes on May, who is holding Xiao Mei tight to her body, shaking from head to toe.

Before my brother can leap at her I run to her side, pushing her into the corner of the room just as Ed leaps. I dodge the attack, but his claws have slashed my shoulder slightly. The wound isn't deep, but it's just enough to make blood splatter on the floor.

I fall to the side and land in front of May, watching as Ed lands on all fours, turning to face us. I sit up and shield May with my body, fixing my brother with a hard golden glare. He doesn't seem to mind as he walks forward, but he stops when his front paws step in the small puddle of my blood.

I watch in horror as he raises his paw, sniffing the blood with a curious look in his eyes. His tongue darts out and laps up the blood, hunger shinning in his eyes as he licks the remainder of the blood on the floor.

As soon as all the blood is gone he turns his attention back to us, eyes narrowed. Every muscle in my body tenses as Ed readies himself to leap. Time seems to slow as he flings himself at me, paws outstretched with deadly claws aimed at my throat.

I feel his claws dig into my shoulder, slicing through flesh like butter. I grit my teeth and raise my right hand over his head. With all the strength I can muster I slam my hand into the back of his head, knocking him sideways. Ed lets out a startled growl as he hits the floor, shaking his head as he looks back up at me.

"Alphonse, be careful." May whispers from the corner, I know she wants to fight but she's too scared. I'll make sure Ed doesn't hurt her, even if I have to sacrifice myself.

Ed stands up slowly, looking at the ground and shaking his head. I take my chance and tackle him, digging my nails deep into his boney shoulders. He lets out an angered howl and stands on his back legs, shaking back and forth in an attempt to get me off his back.

Then he backs up, slamming my body into the wall with tremendous force. I hold on tighter as he slams me into the wall again and again, letting out grunts and growls. My hands slip and I fall to the floor, body hurting all over.

I look up to see Ed standing over me, deadly smirk on his face. I let out a cry of pain as his claws slash my face, making huge claw marks across my cheek. I see him raise his paw and lick the blood from his claws, eyes filled with insanity and bloodlust. As he raises his paw high in the air I brace myself, awaiting those claws to dig deep into my throat.

Ed lets out a shriek of pure agony, falling to the side and landing on the floor in a heap of fur and bone. I look up to see May standing up, fear and sadness in her eyes. Tears slowly slide down her face as she falls to her knees, sobbing hysterically into her hands.

"I'm sorry! He was hurting you and I had to do something!" She wails. I look over at Ed and gasp, seeing a transmuted object buried deep in between his shoulder blades. It's the heart that Winry made for us, made into a dagger that protrudes from his back. The skin around the wound is burned, like the blade was on fire.

I run over to Ed quickly, grasping the end of the blade with both hands. I pry it out of his back and watch as blood pours out like a small river, running down his thin back.

"Al…" I look down and see the sanity return to Ed's eyes and from the horror and sorrow glowing in his golden gaze I can tell he knows what happened. Tears run from his eyes as he lets out a howl of sadness. I watch as he touches his right claw to his left shoulder, digging deep into the skin until blood wells up around his claw.

"Brother no…" I trail off as he puts a large gash in his shoulder; he lets out a howl of pain and looks back at me.

"I cut your left shoulder, so I need to cut mine." I can tell he's slightly delirious, eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Suddenly his boney back heaves and he makes a horrible retching sound. Ed sits up and lowers his head, vomiting up a mouthful of my blood onto the floor.

He falls to the floor and lies there, panting and looking up at me. "I'm sorry…so sorry…hurts so much…sorry…" He whispers over and over again, a horrible emptiness filling his eyes.

"Calm down Ed, please, it's okay." I kneel down next to him, petting his head in a desperate attempt to soothe him.

"Kill me…hurts…please…end it…make it stop…" It's like he's seeing something that isn't there, his eyes are staring blankly ahead. May walks over to us and puts her hand on my shoulder, looking down at Ed with bloodshot eyes.

"I wish I never would have suggested this, he's in pain and I caused it." She places her hand on his head, tears falling from her face to land on his muzzle. Ed looks up at her, a look of fear and pain in his eyes.

"Am I dying…it hurts so much…don't want to die…" He whispers. May shakes her head and smiles weakly.

"Your not dying, the potion is supposed to do this. It'll end soon I promise." So May and I sit there, gently petting Ed as he lies panting and gasping in pain. I know all three of us are thinking the same thing; we all just want this to end so badly.


	15. Chapter 14: Stay with Me

**Well happy FMA day everyone (Oct. 3rd) and this is my contribution to this day lol. I was going to draw something but meh, you guys want a chapter, not a crappy drawing.**

**Yes I was forced (I mean persuaded) to write this chapter by my friend animer334, so this chapter is dedicated to you cause you were able to get me to finish the damn chapter :3**

**Yes, finally one chapter that isn't depressing! There will probably be like 2 or 3 chapters after this one, but after this story (or even if it's still going on) I'm making you guys a special Halloween one shot. It came to me in a dream and it was uber creepy, so I wrote it down as soon as I woke up and now I'm going to write it. You guys won't get to read it until Halloween, or I might upload it sooner depending on how I feel, yeah I'll probably upload it sooner :3**

**So enjoy this chapter and stuff, thank you for all the comments and favs, the make Ed and I happy**

**We both you! :3  
**

* * *

Stay with Me

It's been two hours now and nothing has changed, Ed's still in pain and there's nothing we can do to help him. May is sitting on the bed, looking down at him with worried eyes. Next to her Xiao Mei is sleeping, curled up on one of the pillows.

"What if I did something wrong?" May asks, breaking the silence of the room. I can get why she's worried…Ed is so still now, he's just lying with his head on my lap, whimpering and twitching every once and a while.

"I'm sure you did everything right, don't worry." I gently stroke Ed's head, running my fingers through tangled blond fur. His shoulder and back are bandaged up, just like my wounds; at least we don't have to worry about him bleeding out.

Suddenly he stirs and opens golden eyes full of pain. The familiar light that used to sparkle in his eyes is gone, only to be replaced with a horribly distant look. He raises his head weakly and sits up, leaning on me for support.

"It's okay…feeling better…nothing's wrong…" Ed whispers, looking at May from behind my shoulder. May lets out a sad little gasp and begins to cry again.

Ed and I sigh slightly as she slowly calms down, taking deep breaths to steady her breathing. Once her breathing is back to normal she stands up and walks over to us, placing her hand on Ed's head.

"I'm sorry that it hurts, but we'll know when it's over." May scratches behind his ears and he lets out a small noise that sounds like he likes it.

"What will happen in the end?"

"There are two sides of a wolf's spirit, one that is calm and the other that is violent. I can't remove the whole spirit, it's stuck with him forever, but I can get rid of the violent side. When that happens I can only assume that the spirit will leave Edward's body, of course a spirit that is leaving the body is going to be noticed." She sits back and rubs her temples, closing her eyes like she has a headache.

"Okay." I look back at Ed and wrap my arms around his scrawny shoulders. He raises one of his paws and places it on my shoulder, resting his head on the other.

"Love Al…love Al…" He mutters, burying his head deeper into my shoulder. I smile and stroke the bandaged wound on his back.

"Love you too." I whisper, snuggling into his mane of golden fur, breathing in his familiar scent. The peaceful scene only lasts for a minute before hell breaks loose.

An inhuman shriek escapes Ed's mouth as he backs away from my hug, shaking his head rapidly. His claws dig into the wooden floor as he screams again, lowering his head and sitting on the ground.

"Ed…" I feel May pull me back, holding onto me and burying her face in the back of my shoulder. Xiao Mei is behind me as well, looking at Ed with terrified eyes.

"Don't go near him, you don't know what will happen to you." She says sternly, but it's almost lost in Ed's shrieks. An unearthly light blue and purple aura surrounds him, flickering and flaring almost like a fire. He looks up as his eyes roll back, instead of revealing white golden light glows from the sockets.

Ed stands up on all fours and raises his head, opening his mouth to howl to the ceiling. His howl ends with a strange gurgling sound; darkness escapes from his mouth and vanishes into nothing.

As soon as the darkness fades away the aura flickers brightly once more than dies away, seeming to flow beneath Ed's skin. He blinks and his eyes are normal again, staring at us in shock and confusion. Then they glaze over and he falls to the floor with a dull thud that echoes through the silent room.

May and I watch as his body slowly changes back into his human form, lying motionless on the floor. I rush over to him, checking to see if he's still alive. Ed's eyes are closed and his breathing is slow, his pulse is just the same. May runs over and drapes a blanket over him, covering his naked body.

"It worked; he'll probably sleep for a couple days. That was a massive strain on his body and soul." She gently places her hand on his forehead, "he's showing most of the side effects already, that's good."

We both smile as I lift Ed up in my arms and carry him to the bed, setting him gently on the mattress. I let out a sigh of relief when I see him snuggle into the bed, smiling slightly.

"I'll watch him, May you can go sleep in my bed if you want to." I smile at her and she smiles back, all the worry and fear in her eyes is gone.

"Okay, wake me up when you want to go to sleep, we'll take turns watching him." She says as her and Xiao Mei leave the room. She stops in the doorway and blows a kiss to me and smiles when I feel my cheeks redden.

"Al…" I look down at Ed and see that he's still asleep, but his boney fingers are wrapped tight around my arm.

"What brother?" I ask gently, stroking his head with my free hand.

"Stay here with me." He whispers, pulling my arm so that I'm sitting next to his head. Unconsciously he moves around so his head is resting in my lap. He burrows his head into my leg and I can hear light snoring coming from him.

I smile and gently stroke his hair, feeling so relieved that it's all over.


	16. Chapter 15: Past Six

**Sorry it's uber short, I'm way tired cause I did tons of homework today. Yes I'm officially in cyber school, and to those people out there who think it's better than real school, want to do my homework? I have to read so many pages, define so many words and answer so many questions. My parents annoy me about it too and I snuck on the computer to write this cause my brother is doing homework.**

**Because of time restrictions the next chapter will be the last, but don't worry, in the near future I'll be making a sequel to this. And the next chapter will have a happy ending. **

**Now that we're talking about stories I already have the whole plot ready for my halloween one shot. It's called Bloody Night, and it's going to be very bloody and stuff, and I'll probably make another one shot sequel to it but meh, I'll think about that after it's done. Hope to have it uploaded by halloween, but it's going to be uber long and I don't know when I'll get time to start it -.-**

**This chapter is from Ed's POV, might as well tell you that lol. Ed and I you and please enjoy this chapter :3  
**

* * *

Past Six

I let out a small moan of discomfort as my consciousness slowly returns to me. My body aches all over, like I was run over by a truck. I open my eyes and see Al's face mere inches from mine.

"M-morning brother." I smile at the awkward face he makes.

"Morning Al." I sit up and let out a groan as my muscles pull and stretch, making the aching pain worse than before.

"Are you okay? I can go and get May if you're in pain." I raise my hand, signaling him to stop and give me a minute.

"How long have I been out? I remember the whole exorcism thing but after than my memory is blank." I suddenly turn my head to the side and see that the clock is showing me that it's one minute to six. Suddenly my heart beats faster and I begin to breathe fast, panicking at the thought of turning into a wolf again.

"Calm down." Al walks over and sits next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I close my eyes and bury my head in his arm, shaking in fear. After what seems like hours I pull my head out of his arm and am shocked. The clock says it's six five.

"Is that clock broken?" I ask and Al laughs gently.

"No, it worked brother. I was going to answer your question when you freaked out. You've been out for a week and during the whole time you haven't turned into a wolf at night." He smiles and I feel a smile starting to show on my face.

"I don't have to eat human flesh now?"

"Nope, we've actually been giving you teaspoons of meat juice every hour or so for the past week. You've kept it down."

"That's great." I smile and hug Al tightly, wrapping my skinny arms around his waist and burying my head in his neck.

"I'm supposed to give you some of that meat juice now; May said that if we gave you real food then you could go into a potentially deadly shock. You'll have to stay on this for a couple more days." He moves his hand over the nightstand until I hear it hit some glass like object.

I look at the small bottle he's holding, the small little glass filled halfway with some strange tan liquid. He holds a teaspoon in his hand and pulls the stopper out of the bottle, pouring some of the juice onto the spoon.

"I never tried it myself and you've been unconscious for so long, looks like you'll finally get to taste it." Al smiles as I take the spoon from his hand. I sniff the liquid, coughing at the strong scent of meat and some herbs. Hesitantly I lift the spoon to my mouth and swallow the juice.

I gag on it slightly as it runs down the back of my throat, leaving behind a trail of a strange mixture of flavors. "That was horrid."

"You'll have to get used to it." Al says simply, shrugging his shoulders. I narrow my eyes and sigh slightly.

"I guess it's better than nothing."

"Oh May wanted me to ask you to do something for her."

"What?"

"She said that she wanted you to try to turn yourself into a wolf, or at least part of yourself. She just wants to see if everything went well." I look at him, kinda shocked at May's request. I take in a breath and look at my hand, thinking of claws replacing my nails.

It takes a lot of concentration but in a minute or so my nails are gone, replaced by sharp claws. I smile and turn my hand around, looking at them from every angle.

"That's amazing brother." Al says in an astonished voice, looking at my hand closely. I look at him and concentrate again, this time thinking of a long swooping wolf's tail. It doesn't hurt as my spin elongates, fur covering the exposed skin and bone.

"I have a tail." I look around and flick my tail, catching Al on the side. He laughs and grabs it gently, smirking as it twitches.

"Got your tail now." We both laugh until the effort of changing just part of my body catches up with me. I can feel my eyelids dropping and a yawn escapes me. I concentrate again and the claws and tail are gone.

"That took a lot of energy, I need to sleep now." I let out another yawn and curl up in the bed, snuggling against the warm covers.

"Soon you'll be able to change your whole body and you won't feel a thing. You'll be back to your old self in no time." Al smiles and lies down next to me, letting me curl up against his chest. I fall asleep with Al's warm arms wrapped protectively around me.


	17. Chapter 16: So Cold

**Finally got it up, and no this is not the last chapter! There will be at least 2 more after this one okay? I have this nice little schedule that allows me to do homework and typing all in the same week.**

**Yeah there is a little update at the bottom, cause I was too lazy to shove it in the author's note, and there was not really a good place to put all of it in the chapter.**

**Chapter is named after a song by Breaking Benjamin called So Cold, it's a sadish song but yeah. It's good like that.**

**Ed and I you and thank you for the favs and comments!**

* * *

So Cold

_ Update on Pull of the Night:_

_ *This chapter takes place 2 months after the last chapter_

_ *Ed and Al have both quit their jobs_

_ *May and Al are now a couple_

_ *The 3 of them are in Resembool, camping out in the woods cause they got off the train when it was dark. They plan to see Winry and Pinako in the morning_

_ *Ed's wolf form looks more wolf like now, his front paws look like paws and he can't walk around on his back legs like he used to_

_ *Ed is pretty much back to his old self (like he's no longer uber skinny and stuff)_

_Just little updates for you, hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

The three of us were huddled in the tent that May had packed for us, shaking at every cold gust of wind that rattled the leafless tree branches towering above us. May was curled up as close to Al as she could get, her face buried deep into his shoulders. Al held onto me, keeping me warm against his chest.

I had turned into a wolf, so that I could keep myself and everyone else in the tent warm against the cold winter night. But the frigid air in the tent is still enough to make me shiver.

Suddenly I hear the sound of bracken and brambles crunching from a little farther into the woods. I prick my ears and listen intently, narrowing my eyes at the sounds of two men whispering to each other.

"I hear someone Al, I'll be back." I stand up and shake myself, making my fur fluff up against the cold. Al sits up and May sits up next to him, holding onto him tightly.

"Take Xiao Mei with you Edward, you don't know if these people are good or bad." She nods towards the little panda. Xiao Mei stands up and walks over to me, her little body shaking in cold. I lower myself down so she can climb up in my back, her little claws digging into my mane of golden fur.

"If Xiao Mei comes back without me then assume something bad has happened." They nod as I slide out of the tent, careful not to make too much noise. As soon as we leave the safety of the tent the wind threatens to blow me over. I dig my short claws into the frozen earth, narrowing my eyes against the freezing daggers of wind that stab into my body.

I turn towards the woods behind us and begin to prowl forward, making sure my paws don't step on any fallen leaves. Xiao Mei is shivering on my back, burying herself deeper into my fur.

"It's okay." I whisper gently, continuing to stalk through dead bushes and dry brambles. Thorns tug at my fur but I ignore it, keeping my eyes and ears locked forward. I can hear their voices clearly now, like their right in front of me.

"I'm pretty sure there's a small group of people staying near here." One says in a deep voice.

"Yeah but I saw a pretty big dog with them, and this tiny little cat too." The other voice sounds almost scared, high pitched and shaking.

"Then we'll get rid of the dog first before we get rid of the people." I growl at that and flick Xiao Mei with my tail, signaling her to run back and get Al and May. She instantly leaps from my back and as soon as she's gone I leap from the brush, staring at the two strange men with narrowed golden eyes.

Both of them have guns and are wearing all black clothing, looks like they are planning on mugging us. I snarl and take a step forward, baring my teeth. I know I can at least take out one of them, but the other will shot me, if I happen to die then it will be to protect my brother and May.

With a howl of rage I leap through the air, knocking over the first man and grasping the gun in my strong jaws. I pull the gun from his hands and fling it into the undergrowth, placing my paw on his throat.

A shot rings around me and I feel a horrible pain under my left rib cage. Another shot is fired and this one hits my left thigh. I howl in pain and the man below pushes me off of him, scrambling over to his friend.

"Damn dog, oh well, he won't be around for long." Yet another shot echoes in my ears and I howl in pain as the bullet makes contact with my left ankle, shattering the bone. Blood is running from my mouth and pooling underneath my muzzle. The man with the gun walks over to me until the barrel is touching my temple. I close my eyes and accept my fate.

The man above me screams and I open my eyes, smiling when I see Xiao Mei digging her sharp little fangs into the man's arm.

"Get this damn cat off of me!" He cries, dropping his gun and shaking his arm wildly. Xiao Mei holds on with all her might, letting out fearsome growls.

"Leave Xiao Mei alone you jerk!" I see a small dagger fly through the air to hit the man in the side. He lets out a cry and looks back at his partner. That's when I see Al leap from the bushes and tackle the second man to the ground, pushing his face deep into the dirt.

May runs to my side, shielding me with her body. She reaches into a small pouch she keeps on her hip and flings another dagger at the man, hitting him in the leg. He howls in pain and falls to the ground, looking back at the second man.

"Run!" He cries, leaping to his feet and running deep into the forest, an angry Xiao Mei following close behind. Al lets the other man up; he looks back at us and flees after his friend, receiving a bite from Xiao Mei as he passes.

I look up at Al as he runs towards me, looking me over with wide eyes. I shutter as my body slowly changes back into its human form, leaving me broken and naked on the forest floor.

"May get a blanket from the tent, hurry!" He cries. May nods and darts away into the forest in the direction of the tent. Al lifts my head from the bloody floor, cradling it in his arms.

"Thank god we came in time, that man would have killed you." He whispers, stroking my hair soothingly. I nod and cough, hacking up some blood onto the grass.

"Much better me than you." I sigh and move my hand to cover up the wound under my chest. Blood is oozing out from under my fingers and from my shaking body and foggy head I know I'm losing a lot of blood.

"Don't worry brother, we'll take you to Winry's and she'll make you better." Al looks up as May returns, large red blanket in her arms. She drapes it over me and tucks it under my body, careful not to cause me any pain.

"Alphonse you take him to Winry's, I'll stay here and pack up the tent."

"You know how to get there right?"

"Yeah you told me, just hurry up and get Edward there before he bleeds to death." Al nods and lifts me from the ground, cradling me in his arms like a child. I instinctively curl into his chest, seeking out any warmth that I can find.

"See you there then." He says just as he takes off through the forest, trying not to jostle me too much. I can feel my mind slowly slipping from me, in any second I'll be unconscious.

"I'm so cold…" I shiver and grab part of Al's bloodstained shirt.

"It'll be warm at Winry's brother, she'll take the bullets out of you and then you'll be better."

"I might not make it." I whisper, closing my eyes slowly as everything becomes blurred.

"Please brother, don't think that, you're going to be okay." After that I know nothing more, only pain and a horrible darkness.


	18. Chapter 17: Pain written on the Bullet

**I was thinking about this chapter for like five days! Finally I settled on this in my mind and wrote it down before it could change again. There will be at least one more chapter after this one, maybe 2, yeah probably 2 chapters after this one. Longest chapter name yet, but it suits it and you'll see why. I'll probably have Ed all high on painkillers in the next chapter lol, so it won't be as depressing. **

**Poor Ed, I always torture him in my fanfics, oh well. I don't think the halloween story will be up in time for halloween, cause I'm annoying and have tons of shit to do. Sorry if it's late but I'll have it up as a special little thing for you all! **

**Hope you like it and remember Ed and I you! Thank you for the comments and favs!  
**

* * *

Pain written on the Bullet

I slowly open my eyes to see the leafless branches of trees towering over me. The cold winds of winter are blowing in my face, making my body shiver through the blanket that is covering me. I can hear Al's ragged breathing as he continues to run through the forest, trying to make it to Winry's house as fast as he can. I can feel tears sting my eyes as they slowly run down my face, mixing with some stray blood. My wounds hurt and are still bleeding, but not as bad as before, but at this rate by the time we reach the house I'll be long gone.

Suddenly I have an idea, it'll really hurt but at least I'll be alive long enough to get help. "Al stop…I have an idea…"

"What do you mean brother? Don't worry I'll get you to Winry's soon, you'll be warm and safe soon." He doesn't look down, but from the tone in his voice I can tell he's trying to make himself believe it.

"I won't make it that far…if you stop running I can do something…" I end my sentence as I cough on my own tears. Al finally looks down, golden eyes full of pain.

"Okay brother, if you want me to." He stops and gently lays me on the ground, keeping the blanket in between my body and the cold forest floor below.

"Do you happen to have a knife on you? Or anything sharp?" I ask, struggling to sit up and lean on a tree behind me. Al nods and slowly draws one of May's daggers from his pants pocket.

"May gave it to me when Xiao Mei came back." He looks at me in confusion, "What are you planning to do with it."

"Mustang taught me how to use his flame alchemy. Remember when he was fighting with Lust and she stabbed him? He used fire to close the wound up and it stopped the bleeding. If you can just remove the bullets from my wounds then I can sear them closed." I pull the blanket off of my chest, revealing the small bleeding wound under my left rib cage.

"But that will hurt a lot, not just burning yourself but having bullets removed without an anesthetic. I could mess up when I'm removing the bullets and you could bleed out."

"I don't care, I'd rather die trying. Please Al, please do this for me."

"Fine." Al sighs and moves to my side, placing his free hand near the wound. He feels around it gently, making sure that not organs have been hit. When he determines that nothing is wrong he carefully digs the knife into the flesh right under the bullet hole.

Blood runs from my mouth and the fresh cut, flowing out like a small crimson stream. I grit my teeth and let out a small moan of pain as Al digs in deeper. The pain is almost too much, but before I have the chance to pass out from the pain he pulls the bullet out, flinging it onto the leaf strewn ground.

I clap my hands and touch my index finger to the wound, thinking of the right ruins and equations to make fire come from my body. Warmth flares from my finger tip and scolds the flesh around the wound. I can't hold back the screams of agony as I burn myself, sealing up the wound as fast as I can. When it's over I'm panting in pain, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Brother lets stop, I don't want this to kill you." Al rests his hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off, removing the blanket from my leg so that the wounds on my thigh and ankle are visible.

"No, take the bullets out." I look at him with agony in my gaze, begging him to continue. He chokes back a sob and moves the small dagger so it's resting under the wound in my leg. Again he feels around then digs it in, trying to be careful. I let out cries of pain, only one more bullet left after this then I'm done. As soon as Al is done I clap my hands and sear the wound closed, crying and shaking in pain the whole time.

"Brother the bullet in your ankle shattered the bone; this is really going to hurt." Al warns, but I look at him with narrowed golden eyes.

"It's the last one, I don't care." He nods and digs the dagger into my ankle. As soon as he does an explosion of pain runs up my leg to every part of my body. I dig my elongated nails into the ground, raising my head to shriek to the sky. I feel Al pull the bullet out and hear the sound of it landing in a pile of leaves. I clap my hands once more and burn the wound shut.

Right after the wound is closed up I fall to my side, panting and shaking in pain and cold. My own blood is pooled under me, soaking my pale skin in deep crimson.

"Brother." Al whispers, flinging the blanket over my shivering body. I let out a pained sob and curl in on myself, crying into my knees.

"It hurts!" I wail as he gently holds me close to his warm chest. I grab his shirt and hold onto it for dear life, crying and occasionally shrieking in agony.

"Calm down brother, it's over and we can go to Winry's. She'll make the pain go away." He whispers, rubbing my back soothingly. He lifts me up in his arms and pulls me close to his chest.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Then the bushes around us begin to rustle wildly. Al tenses and pulls me even closer to his body, trying to shield me with his arms and chest.

"Alphonse is that you?" I hear May's voice as she emerges from the undergrowth, travelling trunk in hand with Xiao Mei walking next to her.

"Yes it's me."

"What happened here? There's a lot of blood and we heard shrieks."

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to get brother to Winry's." After that I don't remember anything, just pain.


	19. Chapter 18: Painkillers

**IT IS FINALLY UP! YES! Sorry it was kinda late, this week was fucking hell. First my aunt thinks that our family is a bad influence on her grandchild (cause she says my brother gave my cousin an attitude, my brother doesn't have an attitude) so she's just been annoying and won't let my little cousin come over. Then world of warcraft kept freezing and crashing, had to fix that for Erik. Then Erik had to go to the hospital cause he had a massive panic attack at school and they took him away in an ambulance. He's fine now so it's all good.**

**This chapter Ed is all drugged up in the end, just like me when I take my happy pills. I think there will be two more chapters after this one, but idk, there for sure will be one after this. **

**This is random but casts are not fun! If anyone reading this wants to break any bone don't do it, breaking a bone hurts like hell and the cast is big and bulky, then you get an itch and you have to use a chop stick to scratch it. You're probably asking why the hell I'm telling you this, but in the chapter earlier the bullet shattered Ed's left ankle (I broke my left ankle too like 3 years ago :3) so yeah and he has a cast. For you wierdos like me out there the cast is purple and mine was blue lol.**

**Ed and I you all and hope you like this chapter**

**Thanks for the favs and comments!**

**Bye for now :3  
**

* * *

Painkillers

My consciousness slowly begins to return to me, bringing with it pain and weakness. I moan and try to move my injured leg, only to feel a heavy weight on it. Voices sound around me but I'm deaf to them, I'm alone with my pain and fear. I open my eyes but everything is so blurred that it's impossible to tell where I am.

"Calm down Ed!" A voice sounds close to my ears. I look over but the face near mine is just a blur of color. I let out a scream of terror and begin to writhe on bed that I'm on, feeling my body begin to change into that of the wolf's.

"Brother calm down before you hurt someone." I freeze, morphed halfway between human and wolf. A hand is holding my half morphed hand soothingly, another hand rising to rest on my warm furry forehead. I can't see who it is but I know from the voice.

"Al? Where are you?" I tremble and look around the strange room, seeing only blurred colors.

"I'm right here; I'll never leave your side." Al's voice is full of warmth, making my breathing and heart rate slowly return to normal. I feel my body change back into its human form, no longer the strange half wolf creature.

"Winry he has a really high fever and I can tell he's in pain." Al says from my side. My vision is slowly returning to me and the first thing I see is him looking down at me with a concerned look.

"I have some sedatives, and if we gave him some blood that would help too." I hear footsteps hurry out of the room, leaving me with Al.

"Where's May and Xiao Mei?" I ask, moving my head back in forth weakly. I feel a hand on my shoulder and see May's large brown eyes glowing in the brightly lit room. Her little panda is sitting on her shoulder, like a strange furry parrot.

"Edward, are you okay?" She asks in a voice that trembles with fear. I nod and close my eyes halfway, feeling really sick.

"Brother we're at Winry's. She put a cast on your leg and bandaged up your burns. She also told me something sad." Al lowers his head and runs a hand through my hair, which is damp with cold sweat.

"What? Al tell me." I squeeze his hand and look at him, trying to stay conscious. He sighs and looks at me, tears in his eyes.

"Pinako died a week ago, Winry tried to send us word but that was the week we were packing up." I feel my eyes widen in shock, my chest hurts like my heart is breaking.

"She's…dead…" It can't be true, she can't be dead.

"She was just old brother, we can't stop death." Al smiles sadly, "don't cry for her, you know she wouldn't want that. Pinako would want you to remember all the good things that happened in her life, it would make her sad to see us crying for her." Just then Winry runs into the room, dragging a pole with an empty I.V bag hanging from it.

"Al do you mind if I take some blood, Ed really needs it." She stops at my side and puts a cool hand on my forehead. With her other hand she gently pushes a syringe into my arm, injecting the clear white fluid into my veins.

"I don't mind at all." Al holds out his right arm, letting Winry stick a needle into the bend of his arm. I look away as she draws out blood, letting it drip into the bag.

"He'll probably need a whole bag full, but if you fill it at least half way it'll make you a little dizzy. I'll give some blood, since the three of us have the same blood type." I keep my eyes closed tight as she continues to take blood, after what seems like forever there's a small prick in the bend of my arm.

"That should help, once the painkillers kick in he'll probably be out of it for a little then he'll just sleep." I open my eyes and see Winry looking down at me, smiling. "You idiot, Al told me what happened. You could have died, not just from blood loss but from the shock of giving yourself third degree burns."

"Sorry."

"You should be, you are so lucky you're close to death or I would break more of your bones." I laugh and suddenly feel this light feeling enter my mind. My body goes limp in the bed and I let out a sigh of bliss, I feel no pain and everything is so calming.

"I wuv you Al" I smile at his face, which is full of surprise and confusion.

"I know you do brother."

"No you don't, I wuv you soooo much!" I close my eyes and start humming a random tune, not really remembering where it's from.

"Yeah the painkillers kicked in, never thought I'd see Ed high off of painkillers." I open my eyes and look at Winry, still humming and smiling.

"I feel nothing, it's like I'm floating on a cloud high in the sky." Winry laughs and sits next to Al.

"That's what you're supposed to feel."

"I wish I could feel this way forever."

"I know you do." She smiles and looks at Al.

"I saw what he did when he was having a panic attack. What the hell is going on with him?" I laugh and she looks at me, confusion in her eyes.

"This big wolf bit me and now I can turn into a wolf. It's really weird but it doesn't hurt anymore. Wanna see?" I don't give her time to say anything as I slowly turn into a wolf, feeling the cast and bandages morph with my body.

"So Ed's a wolf now, you guys go away for a year or so and this happens." Winry sighs and puts her head in her hands, looking at me through her fingers. Al laughs and pries her hand away.

"It's not a bad thing, when he falls asleep I'll tell you the whole story." I flop onto my right side, making sure that the needle imbedded in my arm doesn't shift. My eyes are slowly closing; I don't even have time to turn back into a human.

"The story is really really long though."

"AND he can talk as a wolf, like that isn't strange at all." I hear Winry's voice and Al's laugh just before I fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 19: Never Alone

**Gonna tell you all now that this chapter is different from anything I've ever written. This is my first little love chapter, and of course it's between Ed and Winry, cause they are so cute together :3**

**So yeah, the next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter...then I'll finish up my halloween story (well finish my homework first lol) and put it up, that story is going to be way different than this one for sure.**

**Well it's like 7 in the morning, so I'm playing WOW for a little before my dad wakes up and tells me to do homework (he tells me that even when I don't have homework :p)**

**Ed and I you all and I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for the faves and the comments!**

**:3  
**

* * *

Never Alone

The pain is duller than before, my body aches but that's all. I slowly open my eyes and blink against the dim light of morning. There's a warm body next to mine, and from the feel of the arms around my shoulder I know its Al. I also realize that I'm still a wolf and that I don't have the energy to turn back into a human.

I yawn and snuggle deep into the pillows, breathing in the comforting scent of home and Al. I feel him move beside me, curling closer to me and wrapping his arms around me tighter. Then I prick my ears at what sounds like a thin broken wail, coming from somewhere in the house. I sit up in the bed, turning my ears towards the sound. Al lets out a small groan as his arms slide from my shoulders, but he doesn't wake up.

The sound is close by, just down the hall. I stand up on shaking legs and carefully jump onto the floor. My injured leg thumps on the ground, the cast making a hard thud on the ground. I growl and stand back up, limping slightly as I walk towards the door. I open the slightly closed door with my muzzle, careful not to wake Al and May with any unnecessary noise.

As I approach the door at the end of the hall I can tell that someone's crying, and by the muffled sound of the sobs, into a pillow. I frown as I stand in front of the door, looking it up and down seeing that it's closed. I fall on my side and begin pawing at the bottom of the door, rough scratching sounds echoing through the hall.

"Stop it Den! You're going to wake up the whole house!" Winry's broken voice sounds from behind the door and I know instantly that she's the one that's crying. She opens the door and looks down at me, the frustration in her face turning into a sad understanding.

"Winry, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting up and looking into her tear streaked face. She looks behind me to see if anyone else is up then leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I'll tell you, but you have to come in my room." I nod and she opens the door wider, letting me limp into the dimly lit room. I'm surprised to see that her room doesn't look like a work room anymore, even though there are oil stains on the floor and some random bolts scattered around the room, it looks like a normal bedroom. Winry moves past me and flops onto her bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it close to her body.

"I miss granny so much!" She wails, pushing her face into the already damp pillow. I limp over and sit by her feet, looking up at her with sadness in my eyes.

"Pinako wouldn't want you to cry about her and you know that." I try to stand up on my back legs to get on the bed, but my injured leg can't hold my weight and I fall to the ground with a thud. She takes her head out of the pillow and gasps at my crumpled form on the floor.

"Idiot." A sad smile dances on her lips as she gently picks me up in her arms and lifts me onto the bed. Once Winry sits back down I sit as close to her as I can, trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"I've just been so lonely since she died, the only one with me for a week was Den." Then I feel her arms wrap around my neck, feel her head rest on mine, tears dampening my fur. I lift up my paws and rest them on her shoulders, giving her the best hug I can in this form.

"I'm here now, you're not alone and you never will be again." I gently lick the tears from her face, rubbing my muzzle against her cheek once I'm done. Winry smiles and holds me tighter, digging her fingers deeper into my neck.

"Don't ever leave me again Edward." She whispers into my neck.

"I won't, I'm always going to be here for you." I hold her closer as I feel my body slowly changing back into its human form, bones gently snapping and reforming until I'm myself again.

I feel Winry drape a blanket over my legs, tying it around my hips like some strange skirt. I smile and wrap my arms around her, her arms wrapping around my waist tightly.

"It's okay now; you'll never be alone again." I whisper into her hair, nuzzling the side of her head in a soothing way. I hear her laugh gently and she pulls out of my embrace, smiling at me.

"I'm so glad you're here with me, it's just I…I…" Winry's sentence gets cut off as I pull her closer and kiss her. She seems shocked but in a good way as her cheeks redden and her eyes close in pleasure. I've known for a long time that she's liked me, maybe even been in love with me, I didn't want to show her how I really felt so I always picked on her. Now that we aren't little kids anymore I know it's time to show her how I feel, and right now she really needs it.

We pull apart and I smile at her, "I love you too." Winry's face becomes a brighter shade of red and she looks away, a smile on her face.

"So you finally figured it out, idiot." With that she flings herself into my arms, kissing me passionately on the lips. The force that she used to leap into my arms is more than enough to send us both falling to the floor, where we land awkwardly together. She's on top of me, still kissing me like our lips are sewn together. I wrap my arms around her and pull her body so she's lying right on top of me.

Well after that I'm not telling what happened, that's only between Winry and I.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I wake up on the floor of Winry's room, confused at first to why I'm there. But the warm body curled next to mine under the blanket makes me remember what happened early this morning. I blush and curl closer to her, resting my head on hers and wrapping my arms around her.

Unconsciously she wraps her arms around me, a small smile on her lips. I smile back and close my eyes, falling asleep next to her with joy and love singing in my heart.


	21. Chapter 20: Instincts

**Sorry it's so late, but I've had so much homework (damn school -.-). This is the last chapter but I have the whole sequel to this story planned out already lol. It doesn't have a name yet but theres going to be some Ed torture (sorry Ed! I wuvz you and would never kill you!) there is a hint about how the next story will start, lets just say the dead rabbit has something to do with it...cause rabbits are evil.**

**I'm also probably going to work on the sequel of Damaged, which will not be the last story in the little chimera Ed story lineness. So yeah, I have a lot of stories to work on now, oh well, gives me something to think about other than homework.**

**Ed and I wuvz you all and thank you for reading this story! We hope that you like the stories to come as much as you liked this one! **

**:3  
**

* * *

Instincts

It had been a month and a half since that accident in the woods, and I've recovered fully from my injuries. I leap through the thick blanket of freshly fallen snow, enjoying my freedom from that damn cast. There are burn scars over the bullet wounds but I don't mind, three more to add to my collection.

Winry and Al finally said that I was allowed outside, and now here I am, leaping through snowdrifts as a wolf. The cold can't penetrate my thick tawny fur, it's good to be a wolf at times that way I won't freeze my ass off in the snow.

My front paws slip in the snow and I fall face first into a large drift, front half of my body buried in the snow. I laugh as I struggle to get out of the snow, wiggling my shoulders, back legs scrambling in the snow trying to find a purchase. After minutes of struggling I'm free, shaking snow from my fur and watching it fall to the ground in a cascade of white.

Then I pick up a strange scent, it smells familiar but at the same time different. I can tell it's the scent of a rabbit, but there seems to be a sinister aura in the scent. I lower my nose to the ground and begin to follow the scent, swerving through snow drifts and leafless trees until I find what I'm looking for.

At the base of a large maple tree lays a dead rabbit, lying curled against itself in a mound of dead leaves. From the look of it the poor thing must have died from the cold. I walk towards it, sniffing its soft brown fur, sneezing when the fur tickles my nose. I paw at the body, whimpering and hoping it'll wake up and run from the wolf standing over it. It doesn't move, lying limply against the roots of the tree as my paw shakes it.

Some strange animalistic urge comes over me, making my body freeze. My mind is telling me that there's a perfect piece of prey here, it died of cold and not disease. The rabbit is okay to eat, to rip into shreds…blood sweet blood…flesh tearing and ripping from underneath my fangs…

I shake my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head, it doesn't work and my inner wolf wins the battle. I lean down and grab the rabbit in my jaws, looking back and forth for any signs that anyone or anything is watching. I back away from the tree and set the body down before my paws, looking at it closely.

Then I dig my fangs into its cold flesh, savoring the taste of blood on my tongue. Crimson begins to soak into the snow, staining my paws. The whole time I'm eating the rabbit I'm thinking to myself how wrong this is, I'm a human being and here I am tearing this dead rabbit into shreds. Then again I am part wolf now, that makes it okay doesn't it?

I don't even notice that I've eaten all the meat from its bones, I'm so lost in thought that I don't care that I'm gnawing on its back leg. Once I realize the rabbit is nothing more than bones and some fur I wipe my paws and muzzle in the snow, that way when I get back home Winry and Al don't ask what happened.

I sigh and begin to walk back home, leaving the remains of the rabbit to be buried by the snow.


End file.
